South Park the Dark Time Comes
by South Down
Summary: Taking place after season 21 something bad is going on in south park. Secrets will be revealed, friendships will be made and an evil force will soon come forth.
1. Prologue

The Dark Time Comes

By GravityDown

Taking place after season 21 something bad is going on in south park. Secrets will be revealed, friendships will be made and an evil force will soon come forth.

Disclaimer: South Park and the character do not belong to me. All of the dialog and scene in South Park belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I will be adding some original characters and adding my spin to their world.

Prologue.

"You break up with me I will kill myself!" Screamed Cartman, the gun pointed at his head. "The choice is yours Heidi!" He turned to the crowd "Come on Everybody!"

" _ERIC! WE DON'T WANT YOU To Die."_

Heidi just stared. "I'm sorry…." She said. "you can be the victim. I can't". She turned and walked away.

"Heidi? Heidi I'm gonna do it! Here We Go!" Said Eric As she continued to leave. "Heidi" He shouted! "Are you seriously?!"

Suddenly a woman screamed in the crowd! Everyone turned to a horrible sight!

"He….. broke free." Officer Bright said flabbergasted "The President is on the loose again"

Jimbo murmured. "He'll be even more desperate now."

Bright said grimly. "It's going to get worse.

"We can't destroy him, Can we?" Asked Stan

"I don't know" said Randy, his father. "I guess… It's up the Whites."

All eyes turned to Bob White and his family.

But as they did no one noticed the figure standing on the roof of the community center with a evil smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Impeach Garrison.**

* * *

" _What have we done to our country?"_

" _Why did we let this be?"_

" _It should have been Hillary not that giant douche"_

" _Now is the time to be rid of him"_

" _For the safety of your homes, your children and … Yourselves._

" _Take a stand…. And Kick that mother Fu r OUT!_

Stan stared so long at the video, on Kyle's computer, he thought he might faint from the mere stupidity it showed. "Wow your dad's serious about this whole thing, isn't he?" asked Kyle. The boys were currently at Kyle's house because Randy would not let Stan use their computer.

"This is just another excuse for him to get Garrison out of office." Stan said pinching his nose.

"I'll gladly sign it". muffled Kenny.

"Do you even know how stup.." He trailed off as he glanced at Cartman on his phone Kyle and Kenny noticed as well.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyle asked.

Cartman glanced at his phone. "No one".

" _I… SWEAR…. TO… GOD!_ _If you ever call me again in some crazy attempt to get me back or threaten to kill yourself ever again! I will go over your house and fu…"_

Cartman turned off his phone before the voice could finish.

"Ugh, are still trying to get Heidi back?" Kyle asked scowling.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cartman asked looking away.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other. "Dude it's been five months you got to accept that she's moved on." Kenny said.

"Move on?... MOVE ON?!" Shrieked Cartman "How can I move on?! She was everything to me!"

"You tried to get her killed by a witch." said Kenny.

" Yeah well… she made us late to the …"

"Guys can we please stay on topic!?" Stan yelled before anything more could be said.

"Whatever" Cartman sniffed. "screw you guys I'm going home". And he did.

"So how do you feel about this?" asked Kyle forgetting about Cartman already.

Stan sighed. "I don't know I guess I should talk to him about it."

" Stan.. are you okay?" asked Kenny "You look like you haven't slept lately"

"I'm fine." Stan only said.

" Dude you don't look fine, ever since Garrison got away you've looked like you've been drunk for weeks".

"I'm always drunk" said Stan as he pulled out a bottle.

"Stan stop playing dumb, what's wrong?" Said Kyle.

Stan sighed, drank from the bottle and climbed down from the chair.

"Look I've just been tired okay!" He said at last. "Ever since the whole thing with Garrison, dad has been going nuts for some reason. He keeps running around at night saying random stuff".

"Dude, your dad's always been an idiot, there's nothing new there." said Kyle

"Yeah but this time he's seems more out of it than usual" said Stan. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Is it that serious?" asked kyle

"Well…. Yeah? I don't know" Stan said looking away "And anyway it's not like he's down right insane about it."

Kyle was still unsure but decided to say no more.

"Anyway" Stan said leaving the room. "I should head home" He said leaving the room.

He walked out the door and turned left to the park. It was nighttime already and gentle breeze carried through the air as Stan trotted towards the park, He stopped and leaned against the basketball pole. The unusually warm breeze was starting to get to him and he didn't feel like going home just yet.

"What took ya so long?"

 **Hey Guys Hope you liked the first two chapters of my Fanfic. More coming on the way just started chapter 2**

 **I meant to upload this sooner but I've bean Busy.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secret longing.

"Just waiting till ya showed up"

Wendy was on the jungle gym behind him, dressed in Her Call Girl Attire.

"What are you doing up there?" Stan asked bemused.

"Getting ready for this". Wendy jumped in the air, did a flip spin and stuck a landing.

"Showoff" smirked Stan, though secretly he was blushing.

"You're just jealous". Wendy said poking the tip of his nose, which was making Stan blush even more then he chuckled.

"So you wanted to see me?" asked Stan.

"What made you think I wanted to?" asked Wendy.

"You sent a text." Stan Said pulling out his phone scrolled through the messages until he found it, than showed it to Wendy.

 _Meet me at the park, Tonight._

"Clever Boy." Wendy chuckled to herself.

"Also why are you in you're call girl outfit?" asked Stan.

"Midnight Patrol as usual" said Wendy. "Just cleared out some homeless a few hours ago, you?"

"Oh you know the usual stuff". Stan shrugged. "Listen to Kyle and Cartman have a go at each other, dealing with my Dads antics and Shelly's little fits of rage."

"You mean her beating on you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah well she's not so violent around people now a days, just a little distant and closed off from everyone." Stan shrugged.

"I hear that". Wendy said.

"So" Stan said putting his hands back in his pockets. "This is where things stand".

"What?, You mean with Garrison on the loose?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah that" said Stan. "And well…"

"Well what?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing I just…" There was so much Stan wanted to do at this point, Kiss her, Hug her beg her to come back to him. It was all too much to ask for, Just to much.

Then…

Wendy gasped as Stan suddenly pulled her into a tight.

Stan felt hot tears pour down his cheeks as he began to cry.

"I just… M-miss You… so much Wendy" He sobbed, "I don't know… what to do… I'm TIRED of this fucking war… Can't we all stop being so mean to … each other?... "

Wendy sighed and hugged him back, Rubbing circles around his back as they swayed back and forth.

"Stan…" Wendy said, "You just need to be patient, wait till this whole thing blows over, then we can get back together… Properly, I mean."

Stan sniffed "I don't know when it will end…or if it will, Butters and Nelly have everyone at each other's throats.

"You think I'm scared of Butters and Nelly?" asked Wendy. "I could take Nelly one on one with one arm tied behind my back."

Stan sighed "I know".

"Well" said Wendy "Goodbye Stan, this will get better. I Promise". And with that, she jogged off.

Stan looked on as she ran. Then slowly went back home wondering what would be going on back home with his Dad.

Mr. Mackey was asleep in his bed, It had been a long day and he was glad for a rest, He was just laying there on his bed, when he heard a faint noise.

"God damn Scott…" He muttered.

He went for his phone only to realize it wasn't ringing.

"Huh, Must be hearing things, Mkay."

Mackey went to back to sleep after that… But not for long.

"Ratings…"

Mackey woke with a start, He looked around but saw nothing.

"Who's there"?

No one replied.

He got out of bed, Put on his nightgown. And went down stares.

"Uhh… Uhh… Whoever you are, show yourself M'kay…"

The "Ratings…" Came again.

"Hello?!" Mackey was getting scared. "I'm calling the cops." He went to his phone but found it wasn't there.

Mackey turned pale.

"Who's in this house?"

A dark figure appeared.

Mackey shown his light on it and gasped in horror.

"y-YOU!"

"How are my approval Ratings?"

 **Well there you have it folks the second chapter. Now just to be clear this story does not follow season 22. It's an original story just like that will go on to it's own continuity. So be sure to look out for future chapters. And season 22 as well. Peace. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nice one.

It seemed like a normal day at school for Wendy. Everyone was just going about their business. Acting like there was no hostility, But underneath tension was everywhere. Wendy felt it would erupt sooner or later. Just than kids started running and shouting towards something.

"Whats going on" asked Wendy

"Come on Tweek" said Craig with Tweeks hand in his.

"Wendy, you gotta check this out!" exclaimed Bebe.

"Butters and Nelly are trying to kill each other again!" added Red.

" _OH God Not again"_ thought Wendy.

Sure enough Butters and Nelly were at it again. Beating the crap out of each other and calling each other very offensive names. (Well Nelly was, Butters looked like he realized what he had gotten himself into).

It was a regular thing these days with the gender war and all, Although it was a good break from watching Cartman and Heidi have a go at each other.

" _Speaking of which,"_ thought Wendy. " _Where was Heidi? Shouldn't she be here to watch this?"_

" _Ah yes I see… Probably doing her new thing."_ thought wendy.

While everyone was watching the fight. (Which Kyle was now trying to break up). Wendy went to the gym to see her. She had something to say to her anyway.

"HUH", "HUH"... "HY-Yah!"

Throwing two punches and a kick, Heidi then proceeded to bob and weave around the punching bag repeating the sequence two more times.

Ever since his break up with Cartman, Heidi had been doing what she could to get back in shape. She even took up basketball and kickboxing in the process.

She wore her hair in a short ponytail, and was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black and yellow tank top showing her midriff, her fists were covered in tape, and she wore white sneakers on her feet.

She was in the middle of another round of punches and kicks, which she put all her strength in to. With every strike against the bag a bit of sweat flew off her. She didn't even notice Wendy behind her.

"You tired yet"? asked Wendy.

Heidi stopped.

"Oh hey Wendy." She said.

"Hey". said Wendy. "How've you bean?"

"Good." said Heidi, going back to her exercise.

"What do you want?" She asked not bothering to look at her.

"Oh c'mon you're not still mad at me for… the thing… Right?" asked Wendy, She hoped against all hope that Heidi wasn't.

"Hmm Lets see… you and the others took me out to dinner after I dumped Eric. Said some hurtful and humiliating things, and than made me go back to the ONE person who would ultimately FEEL WORSE than I was ALREADY FEELING!", Than yes I'm still mad."

Wendy winced.

"We were just trying to be funny." She said meekly.

"Well… guess what, I wasn't laughing."

"'I'm so sorry Heidi, We were just so glad you dumped Cartman… Well…"

"What?" asked Heidi getting irritated.

Wendy gulped. "Well… We Umm… wanted to express that… We told you so…?" _(Okay that was the wrong thing to say)._

"Huh, You told me so?" Heidi asked raising an eyebrow. "Where have I heard that before?"

Wendy sighed.

"Look Heidi I'm just trying to make up for everything that happened, okay?"

"Yeah?" "Well you know where you can stick it all?!"

Heidi than threw left hook right at her. Wendy using quick reflexes caught it, then threw it back at Heidi, followed by a kick to her chest.

"So that's how you wanna play?" Sneered Wendy.

"At this point, Yeah." Heidi replied cracking her knuckles.

"Oh….you have no idea what you started." smirked Wendy.

"Tell me than." Heidi sniffed "What did I start?"

"You're about to find out." said Wendy throwing off her jacket.

She tied her hair into a short ponytail and took a fighting stance, Hedi did the same. They began to circle each other, Heidi jumping up and down like a boxer, and Wendy moving like a large jungle cat stalking her prey, She was already a black belt in Karate, Judo, and was well versed in Tai Chi, While Heidi had grown very good in kickboxing.

Wendy threw a punch at Heidi's face but was blocked by Heidi, who threw a punch of her own. Wendy caught it and tried throwing Heidi over her shoulder. Only for Heidi to kick out for Wendy to let go, and both threw kicks to cancel each other out, Wendy thrust kicked at Heidi's chest again, But she was caught it and threw her down to the floor, Wendy swung her legs around in quick motion, As she got back on her feet. Heidi went on the offensive throwing five punches and a kick to overwhelm Wendy. She blocked them all effortlessly.

"Not bad". smirked Heidi. "Now feel THIS". Heidi launched a roundhouse kick at Wendy, who redirected it and tried to karate chop Heidi's back. Heidi blocked it, fake a left hook and fire a left roundhouse kick that knocked Wendy flat.

"Hmp, You're good." said Wendy, jumping back to her feet.

She went on the offence throwing several punches and kicks in Heidi's direction. Heidi blocked as many as she could, and fired a left hook which, Wendy caught and using her momentum threw Heidi around and onto the ground.

"But I'm better." She smirked.

"You really think I just know one style?" asked Heidi, " Guess again bitch." HY-YAH!"

Wendy jumped back as Heidi's leg shot up at her. She stared as Heidi was still in her pose, her leg tall and strong as a tree,

"Taekwondo? Nice." Wendy said.

"Jealous?"

"Impressed actually, Where'd you learn that?"

"My dad signed me up for classes as soon as I was thin again,"

"Ohh nice."

So we gonna chat or are we gonna kick ass?" asked Heidi.

"Am I staring at a fat tub of lard?"

"No."

"Then bring it"

Wendy and Heidi went back and forth, trading punches, kicks, chops, and other moves, totally going at each other like crazy. Eventually they pushed each other to their limit and were left facing each other, panting and exhausted from that intense workout.

"You've … gotten … pretty good." panted Wendy.

"You … too." said Heidi.

They both fell down exhausted on the ground. Catching their breath as they lay there. Oblivious to what had been going on elsewhere.

 **Well this was pretty fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know I you've seen the first three episodes on south park, as I said this story will have nothing to do with season 22, Although I might reference the first episode "Dead Kids" a little in the next chapter. Stay tuned for more. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chaos Aftermath.

 **Hi Again For those who have read this story already I based this chapter of the south park season 22 premiere Mostly the scene with Cartman and Token running during the shooting. So Have fun reading.**

"So how many casualties were there?" asked Sgt Yates.

"Five dead sir, another 10 injured." Explained Officer Mitch, "The shooter fled as soon as we arrived."

"We'll set up a perimeter until we have more information." Yates said.

"Yes sir." replied Murphy.

"I have to go get answers." He said as he went into the building.

The school was a mess from the shooting, Bullets riddled the lockers, Lights had been blown out and doors had been smashed in everywhere. Students were either having their wounds treated or were unhurt and wrapped in blankets. Stg. Yates went to the principal's office where he was looking at some papers.

PC Principal looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked, Putting the papers away in his desk and standing up.

Stg. Yates replied. "Yes I would like some more information on how this shooting happened." He said pulling out a sketchbook for writing.

"Honestly I don't even know what happened. Everything was just fine until…"

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _(PC principal is in his office lifting weights weights when)._

 _(_ _ **BANG BANG BANG**_ _)._

 _PC principal: WHat the?!_

 _(Looks outside his office and)._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"And that's all I know." finished PC principal.

"That's it?" asked Yates.

"Yeah."

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah."

"WELL THAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAN!?" exclaimed Yates angrily.

"I don't know I was in my office for most of it, Ask someone else like Mackey." said PC Principal.

"Mr Mackey is currently traumatized by the events that just…" began Yates.

"Actually I saw him this morning and he was already shaking like a leaf before the shooting even started." Interrupted Vice Principal Strong Woman, who had just walked in.

"Ah, V… Vice principal … Woman… "Said PC Principal nervously. "Can … we Uh… help you?"

"Do you have any information on how this happened?" asked Yates.

"Yes, Not much though I'm afraid."

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _(In Vice Principal Strong womans office)._

 _Strong Woman: "Alright listen here you two!"_

 _(Butters and Nelly sitting in their seats, Beaten up, Arms crossed and looking away from each other)._

 _Strong Woman: "I don't know what your problem is with each other, But It ends NOW!"_

 _Nelly: "He Started IT! He and…"_

 _Butters: "Oh No! You're not pinning this on me, Bitch!"_

 _Nelly: "Why don't you just go and show your cock to a horse, That way he can bite it off!"_

 _Butters: "WHY YOU-"_

 _Strong Woman: "ENOUGH! (Bags her fist on the table)."_

 _Strong Woman: "I have half a mind to…"_

 _(_ _ **BANG BANG BANG).**_

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"That's just my niece getting into a fight with some random kid." said Yates.

"Yes I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

"I'm Not in the Mood to Care!" snapped Yates. "I'm trying to get answers Here and All I get is irrelevant stories with barely any detail at all!" He was hoping to frame black guys for it but he was careful not to mention this in front if PC principal.

"Look I'm sorry bro but just don't have enough detail yet." Said PC Principal trying calm the situation.

"Umm PC principal sir" Said Mr Adler Who had just come in. " I just went over the security cameras like you told me to."

"Ah good" PC Principal said in pleased tone, "Now you can get your answers sir, Alder"

"I was just looking over the files with the security guards and found some footage you may wanna see."

"Well? Go on show us." snapped Yates getting impatient.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr Adler?

"Yes!"

"Alright, But I'm warning you all, this could be a little overwhelming to see so no screwing around." Said Mr Adler with a serious expression.

"We got a good look at the chaos that ensued with these." Explained Mr Alder. "These are the shot of what occurred during the shootings."

The screens showed several hallways getting shot with bullet, Children running, hiding and getting shot, Everything.

"My god…" murmured Yates.

"Did you get a good shot of the shooter?" ask Strong Woman.

"Unfortunately No," said Mr. Adler, "Although we did identify a few…"

"Wait." Interrupted PC principal. "What's that?"

He had caught sight of of something on screen 7.

"Go back" He said. "I wanna see that."

The security guy set the video in reverse to the spot PC principal noticed and…

"Oh"

"My"

"GOD!"

 **MEANWHILE**

"You know we could get in trouble if people find out it was us who did it, Y'know."

 _ **SLAP.**_

"Shut Up Mimsy!"

"But you may be right for once though." Nathan said. "We don't know how long before, they catch us?"

"They never caught skankhunt, so how could they know about you?' Said a voice.

"So now what?" asked Nathan.

"Now?" asked the Voice. "Now we just have to wait until further chaos ensues, and that won't take to long."

"You mean with one of those preschool kids we injured?" asked Mimsy.

"Yes," The voice continued "I had you two start a shooting at South Park elementary for a reason so we could cement further disharmony between those Brats, and Drive the adults turn a blind eye as If it's normal, (Which it is). However, What you did to the jewish kid, could be more useful to us, especially in attracting them."

"But what about-?" began Nathan.

"Forget the president for now." Interrupted the voice. "He already has his own agenda sorted out."

"So what do we do now?" asked Nathan.

"One: You already asked that, and Two: We just watch for now and wait, Until _He_ says otherwise, soon they will realize."

The figure emerged from the shadows Black hair Yellow shirt and All,

"They can never be rid of ads."

 **Uh-Oh What's leslie planning this time? Will the injured kid be okay? Who is the injured Kid. And Yes I made Nelly the Niece of Yates. Hope you all enjoyed this, Really I'm sorry if this feels like filler I've bean writing this fic on My school chromebook at school. Till Next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Trouble is brewing.**

"People we have a serious problem on our hands."

The city council was all gathered in the mayor's office early next morning.

"Yesterday we suffered from a school shooting causing major…" Began Mayor McDaniels.

"Approva…, Aprova…" Mumbled Mackey as he sat with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" asked McDaniels.

"He's been this way since yesterday morning Mayor." Debbie Testaburger said.

"Well in that case put him in the insane corner with Mr. Marsh." Sighed McDaniels.

The Mayors aids Ted and Johnson picked up Mr. Mackey and placed him in a chair at the far edge of the room, next to a chair currently occupied by Randy.

"As I was saying…" Continued McDaniels, " The recent shooting at school has caused a major panic across the town and it narrows down to this."

"Down to what?" asked Linda Stotch.

"This."

The projector that had been on the table then turned on the image on the screen, They all gasped in horror at what they saw, For there in the frame was an injured… Canadian.

"Uh oh." Said Gerald.

"I'm telling you guys… Oh MY GOD!" Said Randy, who had just realized what was going on.

"Yep." Said the Mayor walking to the window. "There's a storm brewing, and we all know what's coming."

 **Hell's pass hospital.**

"Hi, We're here to see Ike broflovski, He's my friends brother, recently injured the recent shooting." Said stan.

The attendee pointed to the left towards the room where ike was, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and a few of ike friends from school (Karen Tricia and firkle.) went that way.

"Dude relax He'll be okay." said Kenny who was trying to calm down a very hysterical Kyle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Shrieked Kyle grabbing him suddenly "My brother was just shot and you'r saying I should relax!?"

"He was only shot in the arm." Interjected Stan.

"And what if it's fatal?!" Asked Kyle.

"Dude, Come on this isn't the dark ages." Muttered Stan.

Kyle sighed. "Look I'm sorry guys, I'm just really worried for ike, I nearly lost him once I can't lose him again."

"Alright, Alright settle down He'll be fine." Said Stan trying to calm him.

"C'mon." Said Kenny "Let's go see him."

As Kyle and the others went off to see Ike Stan made to follow them until he spotted Jason white in another corridor and went towards him.

"Hey Jason." Said Stan.

Jason looked. "Oh it's you."

Stan frowned. "Was it something I said?"

"No, something involving you." Said Jason.

"My dad's petition to get Garrison impeached?" asked Stan.

"Yes, My own Dad's griping about it, and is currently trying to sue your entire family over it, Your parents are accusing him of freeing Garrison in turn, since than Boys and Girls alike have bean sneering at me." Explained Jason.

"Oh man." Stan said. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well." Jason said. "My family always have had a sour reputation in this town, for generations."

"That long?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Jason.

"Kyle's brother was shot during the shooting," Explained Stan. "He dragged me and Kenny up here to check on him, You?"

"Dad's preaching about our family to everyone here, I don't know why." Explained Jason.

"Heh Yeah I hear that, My dad does crazy things all the time, remember baseball?" Asked Stan.

"Yeah, And His fight with bat-dad." Jason laughed remembering.

The two boys laughed in remembrance.

"Jason!"

"Well I better go my dads calling." Said Jason. "See you around Stan." and with that Jason walked off toward his father.

"See you around." Stan called and went in the opposite direction for ike's room.

"It's okay Ike, I'm here." Said Kyle reassuringly, Ike was already awake by the time Kyle and Kenny (Soon followed by Stan) Had come in and Kyle was already parading mom.

Ike slapped Kyle i'm the face."I'm fine asshole!"

"Ow." Said Kyle rubbing his face. "Okay, Okay you don't have to go and be dick about, sheesh."

"So how are you feeling ike?" Asked Stan.

"I'm okay, My arm still hurts though." Said Ike as He winced.

"The doctors said it would be a few days before your arm heals." Said Kenny.

"I hope feel get better soon." Said Karen.

"I'll be fine." Said Ike. "thanks for coming you guys."

"Pfft yeah whatever." Said Tricia. "It's not like I came here because I was worried for you."

"Hmmp sure you weren't." Smirked Ike, Tricia blushed.

"IKE!"

Sheila broflovski suddenly brushed into the room followed by Stan's parents, PC principal and to everyone shock, THe mayor herself and Sergeant Yates.

"Oh Ike!, Don't worry Baby Mommies Here!" She cried as she Hugged her son tightly.

"Ow." Muttered ike, feeling his wound.

"Ma'am I advise you to ease up on the boy and let him rest" Said the doctor.

"Of course." said sheila, letting go of ike and pulling herself together.

"Now I suggest you all leave now, let the boy get some rest." Said the doctor.

They all left the room soon enough, afterwards Mrs. Broflovski took Kyle home, Followed by Kenny and the kids, Leaving only Stan, His parents, The mayor, Yates and PC principal.

"I can't believe this…" Said Yates, " A Canadian Kid on our land, Injured!"

"This is so why Garrison should be kicked out of office." Randy Muttered.

"Are you still on that?" Asked the Mayor.

"What? Just saying, And Besides at this point we got Like, Uh… How many did we get Sharon?"

"Exactly… 1,000,000, Or something." Said Sharon.

"See?"

"Uh-Huh." Said McDaniels. "Anyway that's least of our problems."

"The Mayors rights" Said PC Principal. "There were said to be two shooters in that school, Whoever they were they might come back."

"That's not what I was referring to." Said McDaniels. "I was talking about the serious budget on our repairs on the school."

"Umm Why am I still here?" Stan asked.

"Not now Stanley the grown ups are talking." Chided Sharon.

"You're concerned about that?" Asked Yates in disbelief. "And not the impending doom we could all be in at this moment?"

"Well Yeah that too, Sheesh." Said the Mayor rolling her eyes.

"Okay what the Heck are you all talking about?" Asked Stan Starting to not make heads or tails of the conversation.

"Don't you Get it Stan?" Asked Randy.

"No."

"Don't you remember the Threat the Canadians sent us after they were bombed?" Asked the Mayor.

"No I was busy…" Began Stan.

"Well too bad Because You have No Idea what's coming!" Said Randy suddenly.

"What's Coming?" Asked Stan.

"Exactly!" Finished Randy.

"The Canadians said that if we didn't give them Garrison there would be Another war Between Canada and America." Explained the Mayor.

"Which is Why we should Impeach Garri-"

"Not now Randy!" Said Sharon. "Garrisons not the point Here, a child of Canadian origin was attacked on American Soil and General Cock-a-doom will want his justice."

"Okay whatever… Wait WHAT?!" Asked Randy, Suddenly realizing what she had just said.

"General Cock-a-doom is coming Here?" Asked PC principal.

"I'm Afraid so." Said McDaniels Gravely.

"Excuse me." Said Stan suddenly. Whose General Cock-a-doom?"

 **Who is General Cock-a-doom Indeed, He's someone we'll meet in the next few Chapters of this Story, I'm not giving Spoilers. Hope you like this Chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Interragation.

Kyle was sitting at his desk looking over his homework, yet he found himself distracted with his thoughts, He had gotten over worry of Ike, But now a new thought was stuck in his head, The thought of Heidi turner. Just then there came a knock at his door.

"Kyle?" asked Gerald.

"Yes?" asked Kyle.

"There's some people here to see you." said Gerald.

"Who?" asked Kyle.

Gerald shrugged. "I don't know they just said they wanted to see you."

Kyle went downstairs and went to the door to find two men dressed like FBI agents.

"Kyle broflovski?" asked the first one.

"Yes." replied Kyle unsure what to think.

"We're from the FBI we would like ask a few questions from you if you don't mind." The Man said.

"Okay." replied Kyle.

The second Man spoke next. "Do you Happened to know this man?" He asked pulling out a picture of Mr Garrison Before He became president.

"Um-mm, Yes?" said Kyle already he felt nervous.

"Before he became president he was said to be your teacher from the third and fourth grades, Is this true?" asked the first agent, who has ash blonde hair.

"Uh… Well err, … Yes." Kyle replied, Feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I see." said the Agent, "And do you know Where He is?"

"No, I don't No does!" said Kyle.

"You're Lying!" yelled the Second Agent, Who had black hair and Grabbed Kyle by his shirt, and held his fist back.

"You better talk you son of a bitch, Where is the president!" He demanded.

"I don't know I swear!" said Kyle alarmed.

"I'm gonna Fuck you up till you're as Bad as Teen Titans Go!"

"What, What What!"

Mrs. Broflovski had just come in the room.

"What is going on here!" She demanded!

"That's enough, Agent." said his partner grabbing his arm.

Grunting, the agent dropped Kyle on the floor like a rag doll.

"Who are you people and How dare-!" Sheila began.

The first agent cut her off. "Please, forgive Agent Stork, He can be a bit of a loose cannon at times, But he means well."

"What do you want from me?!" asked Kyle, Who was still recovering from nearly getting his ass handed to him by a big angry adult.

"As I said his name is Agent Stork, And I'm Agent weever, We're here investigating reports that President Garrison has been spotted in this town.

"Reports from Who?" asked Sheila.

"That's classified." replied Agent weever. "What currently matters is your son knowing the President's whereabouts."

"What makes you think I know?" asked Kyle.

"You were said to have been called by the President during your altercation with Terrance and Phillip, Agent Stork said "Is this true?

Kyle looked at the agents and then to his mother, who looked at the agents and than gave her son a concerned look and a nod of encouragement.

"Well…" Kyle began. "Yes."

"I knew It!" screeched Agent Stork, He then grabbed Kyle again and slammed him on the ground. "Where the Hell Is he You son of a bitch!"

Kyle was terrified, He felt his back hit the ground so he he thought his back might break upon impact,

"Oh My God! cried Sheila. "Bubbe!"

"Damn it Stork!" snapped weever. "Enough Bad Cop!, He hasn't even told us what he knows about the President yet!"

Agent Stork looked back at his partner before letting Kyle up and giving him a warning glare.

"As I said, Loose Cannon." said Agent weever to Mrs. Broflovski.

"Well whatever the case if he…" began Mrs. Broflovski

"Yes, Yes, of course." replied Agent weever cutting her off and turning his attention to Kyle.

"Now then young man," weever said. "Tell us all you know of the President."

So Kyle explained everything, About his and Garrisons conversation, The bombing of Canada, His Brother going out to find him, and how he escaped from the town with possibly Bob Whites help.

Agent weever looked to Agent Stork and nodded, while Agent Stork, who had now taken some chill pills was writing down notes in a little sketch book.

"And where is your Canadian brother currently?" asked Agent weever.

"In the hospital." said Kyle. "He was shot in the arm during the school shooting."

"I see." said Agent weever.

"So that would explain why General Cock-a-Doom is coming to this town." said Agent Stork.

"What? General Cock-a-Doom!?" asked Sheila.

"Yes ma'am." Said Agent weever. "General Cock-a-Doom, He's coming here to South Park."

"Wait, Who's General Cock-a-Doom?" asked Kyle.

"Never heard of him?" asked Agent weever.

"No."

 **Flashback.**

 _ **After the President dropped the nuke on Canada, Its people were scattered, divided, Reduced to a land of Doom and Anarchy, than a leader arose and brought order to the proud land it once was uniting many Canadians under his Banner. He vowed that Canada would be avenged and America pay for its crimes against it.**_

 _ **That leader was known only… As Cock-a-Doom.**_

 **Flashback End.**

"And now a Canadian child has been injured and he will not let something of the sport slide easily." finished Agent weever.

"After hearing of Garrisons sightings here Vice-President Jenner sent us to look for him, before Canada does." said Agent Stork.

"Well I don't know what to tell you than." said Kyle "Nobody's seen the President since his escape,

 **Meanwhile.**

Randy sat in his office, Looking down at the laptop on his desk, He knew It was already nighttime and that he should be home by now, but he was too preoccupied with other matters.

" _What was it before?"_ He thought, it had escaped his memory for while but he knew it had something to do with the election, It had plagued his mind for weeks sending into Panic attacks that sent him running all over the place, Literally.

It had to be something but what?

All he could remember was…

"Wait member?" asked Randy out loud, It sounded familiar but he didn't know where from.

 **Meanwhile.**

She looked at the sign that said the towns name than look out into the quiet little mountain town of South Park, Colorado and smiled.

"Finally." She said in a German accent.

 **Well this really was a lot to write for me wasn't it? For more information of the Character General Cock-a-Doom Check out what he looks like on my Deviant-art account, Also the agents will play a minor role in future a chapters. And the mysterious female character will have a much bigger role later on. I'll draw her on Deviant-art soon. By the way this chapter was originally have Kyle placed under house arrest but that Idea was pointless so I changed it up.**

 **And last but not least.**

 **RIP Stan Lee, You will be missed dearly.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Enter the General.**

The townsfolk gathered at the edge of town the next day, Waiting for the General Cock-A-Doom's Arrival.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Mayor McDaniel's.

"Almost, Mayor" Said Sgt Yates. "We got world he's coming here in two hours."

"Okay People, Said the Mayor turning to the crowd, "Whatever we do, Don't do anything that could piss off the General, No swearing, No Weirdness, No satire, And No Racist Jokes, or he'll kill us all!

Oh god, I'm scared Guys, what if he skins us alive, Or drowns us in a ditch!? Shuddered Tweek, Craig had hold him still to keep him from making a scene.

"Has anyone seen Kyle?" Asked Stan.

"No one's seen him since this morning." Said Clyde.

"Or his Family." Added Token.

'Maybe they all scrammed." Said Cartman.

"Hey Guys." Said Kyle, Who had just shown up.

"Well, Look who still him town." Said Cartman, Nastily " I thought you would still be hiding under a rock."

"Shut Up, Fatass!" Snarled Kyle.

"Ey! Don't call me…!"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Snapped Craig. "You wanna be the first to draw attention?

"Dude, take it easy, He's not even here yet." Said Kenny Trying to restore order.

"Maybe he's not as bad as we were told." Said Butters.

"He's coming! Called Jimbo.

"Oh God!" Cried the Mayor "Places everyone!, Try to Keep a straight Face."

"Mmmm I don't think he's alone." Called Ned.

Soon An entire army of Canadian soldier Marched into town, Armed with Rifles, And were also driving Tanks, than A helicopter appeared out of the sky and landed on the ground, which by now had been cleared to make way the the copter, Which was bringing the man himself.

General Cock-A-Doom was intimidating sight to behold, Evan as he stepped out of the helicopter, he had male pattern baldness on his head, and his right eye was dead with a red scar across it, He wore A plain grey long sleeve shirt, A black Jacket and blue jeans and had the typical Canadian appearance with the floppy head and beady eyes (or in his case eye) of all canadians, What really drew attention to himself was the big brown cloak that covered his left arm, He looked about the crowd with a glare that sent shivers up their spines.

"Welcome, General." Greeted McDaniels. "We've been expecting you'r…"

The General stopped her mid-sentence with a wave of his hand.

"I did not come hear to hear whore's fawning over me." He said not even looking at her, He walked through the town glancing at the people looking at him with fearful eyes.

"What nice little community…" He muttered sarcastically.

"Uhh, Sir Said Mayor McDaniel's, walking up. "I'm the mayor of this town."

"Hm? Ah yes of course, I didn't notice."

The general Turned to face her. "I've always heard stories about this place, Stories of talking poo and Aliens and Celebrity visits gone wrong."

"Yes well… Began the Mayor.

"And I've also heard whispers of Children insulting religion and murder." Continued Cock-A-Doom.

"He's looking at you Kenny." Whispered Cartman.

"What?" Asked Kenny in disbelief.

General Cock-A-Doom heard Cartman and walked over. "Am I to assume this is the child?"

Cartman gulped, "N-No That's Kenny."

The General looked down at Cartman, Amused by his cowardice, He chuckled quietly.

"You are a sniveling one aren't you?" He cackled as a noise was heard, A very metallic noise that made Cartman nearly crap his pants with fear. The People around him felt the same way.

"Now." Said the General. "I think I'd like a tour of the place."

 **Yep, That's General Cock-A-Doom everybody. I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but I decided to just leave it at this. Till next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Shit Gets real.**

The two agents had spent the entire day in the woods and still there was no sign of him, By the time they had given up looking it was nighttime.

"We've been going in circles" Said Agent Weever.

"I knew that Kid was Playing us." Snarled Agent Stork.

"Easy Stork, Said Agent Weever. "That can't be helped now we're gonna have to call in reinforcements and…

AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Meanwhile.**

"And this is CtPaTown, Or was CtPaTown." Said the Mayor as he led General Cock-A-Doom Around town. CtpaTown had returned to its pre-2015 appearance ever since the Ads went away, With the exception of Skeeter's Bar and Jimbo's Gun Shop.

"Very Nice, Very Nice." Droned Cock-A-Doom.

He looked over at something.

"Shouldn't there be a whole Foods Here?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Er there was… But the was like two years ago." Replied the Mayor.

"My I ask what happened?"

"Uhh… It closed?"

Mayor McDaniels wasn't sure what to say, was she really just gonna tell this man that a entire building just rose from the ground and flew away into the sky?

"I see, How unfortunate." Said the General.

"Well Moving right along." Said McDaniels, Walking off.

The General Followed.

 **Later.**

"And here is my office, in city hall." Finished Mayor McDaniels.

"You have chosen a very convenient place to end your little tour." Noted General Cock-A-Doom.

"Yes well I wanted to…"

"Never mind, this is a good place to stop anyway." Replied the General.

"Really?" Asked McDaniels.

"Yes, I've been wanting to get down to business on a few things, Guy." Said Cock-A-Doom, the clanking in his cloak stirring up.

The Mayor flinched.

"First off, I've heard stories about some children, Four boys was it, Buddy?"

"Yes." Said the Mayor "What about them?"

"Oh Nothing, Nothing at all… Except…"

The doors flung open to reveal the four boys and their Families being Marched into the room by Cock-a-Dooms men.

"We got them sir." Said a sergeant, who was leading them.

"Good work, sergeant." Said the General.

The General looked among-st the family members and noticed something.

"You."

"Me?" Asked Sharon.

"Yes you, Snapped Cock-A-Doom. "Where is your husband?"

"He never came home last night." She replied.

"I see…" Said the General, He turned to the sergeant."You didn't think to look for him?"

"No General… Gulped the Sergeant. "We never did."

Cock-A-Doom scowled. "It does not please me when an order is half carried out." His "Hidden left Arm" Began to clatter, Sending chills through everyone's spines.

"No matter, I suppose he'll have to miss this."

"Lucky him." Muttered Stan.

"What was that?" Asked the General.

"N-Nothing." Gulped Stan.

"Good, Now onto business."

No one spoke.

"First off… a few questions regarding a little incident at your school." Said the General.

"Ah yes, A terrible event." Said McDaniel's. "But rest assured whoever was behind it…"

"Clearly was told to." Said the General once again interrupting her. "But who?"

"Look we honestly don't…"

"Interrupting you seems to be a new habit of mine, Woman." The General Snarled Dangerously. "I will now direct my questions to a superior source of information."

He motioned to the Sergeant.

"Bring forth the principal."

Two more guards suddenly walked into the room, escorting a handcuffed PC Principal.

"Name?" Asked the General.

"PC Principal." Said PC Principal.

Cock-A-Doom frowned (Evan though south Park Canadians Can't Frown.) "I Know you're a principal, I meant what your name is."

That… Literally is his name." Said Stuart McCormick.

"What?"

"Yeah we… Never actually learned his given name." Said Liane.

"Huh, yeah we never learned." Agreed Cartman.

"Silence!" Snarled the General.

"Now than, PC Principal, is it true that the shooting took place under your watch?" asked the General.

"Yes, I honestly have no idea how it happened in the first place, and we all ready have flashbacks for it in chapter 4."

"Indeed." Replied the General. "So what you're saying is none of the attending students were injured during this little… altercation?"

"Well, Of course there were those who got hurt."

"Or Dead?" Asked the General.

"... Yes that too,"

"I see." Said the General, Looking at the adults. "So am I too assume that you knew and didn't care or didn't know and let it slide?"

"What the Hell Kinda question is that?!" Asked Stuart.

"One coming from someone who cares for his country!" Snapped Cock-A-Doom.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asked Carol McCormick.

"Oh I don't know, Why don't we ask the Child that was hurt."

"What Child?" Asked Gerald.

"Hmm, That's a good question guy, Don't you have a second son?" Asked the General.

"Well… Yes but he was hospitalized in the shooting." Said Gerald.

"Was he now?" Asked General Cock-A-Doom.

"He… He'll Be okay?" Said Gerald Getting Pale.

"Okay, you say?" Asked the General. "Do you mean to say it's fine that a knight of Canada was Assaulted?!"

"So he's a knight, So wh-?" Asked Shelly.

"Shush Shelly." Warned Sharon.

"I did not come here to hear of a Canadian citizen get assaulted and not have justice answered for it!" Snarled Cock-A-Doom. "We of Canada have already suffered enough from your infernal president, and those blasted Millennials, Speaking of Presidents that reminds me of something, Where is Garrison!"

"We don't know." Exclaimed the Mayor.

"Really?, He originated from this town did he not?" Asked the General.

"Well… Yeah." Said the Mayor Sheepishly.

"So, Where IS He?" Demanded Cock-A-Doom.

"We told you, We don't know! Snapped the Mayor.

The General sneered and looked elsewhere for an answer.

"Very well." He said. "Next matters of state, Who were the shooters?"

"Two kids in masks." Said PC Principal.

"That's it?" Asked the General, Raising an eyebrow.

"That's all we got." Said PC Principal.

The General than looked at kyle, Who had been quiet the entire time.

"And Who pray tell are you child?" He asked Suspiciously.

Kyle looked up and gulped.

"My names is… Kyle… Sir." He replied fearfully.

"As in Kyle Broflovski ?" asked the General.

"Yes."

The General smiled Evilly.

"Ah yes, Kyle Broflovski… I've been wanting to meet you for some time…"

"You have?" Asked Kyle surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Asked the General. "If anything it should be an honor for me, To meet the presidents little pet."

"What did you call me?" Asked Kyle shocked.

"I believe you heard me quite clearly Boy!" Snapped the general.

"You're screwed." Smirked Cartman.

"Do you really believe you could remain safe from my wroth?!" General Cock-A-Doom. " You whose hands are stained with the blood of thousands?"

"I… I didn't mean to-

"Murder innocents?" The General Asked. "Than again what would I expect from the spawn of a big fat bitch!"

"What, What, What!?"

"You heard me woman!"

"What did you just call my-?"

"I would not share words with a creature such as you-"

"What because of the the terrance and-

"Which you'r brat went and mimicked? Yes!"

"Oh Come on that 22 years-"

"You Broflovski's are all the same with your "What, What, What's!" and you'r red hair-"

"Now see hear I resent such statements-"

"Not to mention you're constant need to judge-!"

"Can I finish? Please?"

"See? Right there! That's the same wretched ridiculousness of all your family!"

"Please Can I finish! Raged Sheila. "Okay I'm finished."

"Uhhh… Deja vu Much?" Asked Kevin McCormick.

"Now to get the point," Continued the General "I want the President, and I when I want something…"

He suddenly smiled.

"Well... " He chuckled "I usually have ways to get them."

"That can't be good." Thought Stan.

"And So for this town I will leave a platoon of 200 men, To occupy this town." Finished Cock-A-Doom.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed everyone.

"To help keep the peace in this town and make sure you get on with your lives" The General Explained.

"What makes you think this will make things better?" Asked the Mayor incredulously.

"You can't do this!" Said Sharon.

"I am General of Canada, I can do whatever I want!" Snapped the General. "I do I need to show you all proper motivation." His hidden Arm made loud Metal Noises that sent shivers up their spines.

"We once made a wall to keep intruders out." Said Kenny "We can do it again!"

"Hm, I'm Afraid it's a little too late for that." Cock-A-Doom smirked.

They all looked outside to see 200 Canadian soldiers marching through town and terrorizing the townsfolk.

"I believe that should keep you all in line. Said the General. "And as for you."

Kyle Gulped.

"They'll be keeping a close eye on you."

He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well, Fuck." Said Kenny.

 **Dang this was a lot to write, I hope you all enjoyed it I'm making the next chapter soon, Till then that's all folks. :) Be sure to fav and review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Oh God, Now What?!**

Two days had passed since the Visit from General Cock-A-Doom, And south park was in complete lock down, Soldier patrolled the streets, The kids had to be driven by their parents to school, Because the Buses had been taken over by the Canadians, Homes were raided and shops were under guard, And everyone was scared.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stood at their usual bus stop, waiting for a non Canadian controlled bus to arrive.

"This is total bull-crap." Said Stan.

"Are you surprised?" Asked Kenny.

"This… is all my fault." Said Kyle, looking down.

"Yeah, No shit." Said Cartman.

"Wow, some moral support you are, Fatass!" Snapped Kyle.

"Well excuse me, for not spoiling you, Kyle!" Cartman Snarled. "At least the murders I commit don't have repercussions."

The three boys stared at him, unconvinced and remembering Scott Tenorman.

"Besides." Went on Cartman. "Anyone would think you wanted to be blamed for this, after all you love playing the victim, 24/7."

Kyle nearly reacted badly to that last part, But it made remember something Ike had said a while back.

 _Ike: Oh stop being the victim, Jesus Christ!_

Kyle winced as the memory came back to him.

"Dude, Just leave him alone." Said Stan. "He has enough problems as it is."

"Yeah, He can't help being a indirect mass murderer." Added Kenny, Who didn't realize what he had just said.

At the mention of this, Kyle started to get sick in the stomach.

Just than the bus pulled up, Driven by Canadian woman similar to the now deceased Mrs. Crabtree.

"C'mon guy, Were running late." she snarled.

"Yeah we're always running late you stupid bitch." Muttered stan.

"I'll have you know I'm a Guy, Buddy!" She, I mean He said.

"Wait, it's a dude?" Cartman asked.

"If thought this was supposed to be a Mrs. Crabtree, Knockoff. Kenny said, Confused.

"Just Get On! Or do I need to call guards, you little Brats. Sneered The Bus Driver.

The four Kids did as sh… Uh He bid, And Sat at different ends of the Bus, Cartman sat with butters, (Who was conveniently seated behind Heidi and Theresa (From Moss piglets If You'll remember.) Stan went to sit behind Wendy and Isla (Also From Moss piglets.) Kyle went to sit in his own seat before he threw up, Next David, and Kenny found himself in a seat with an unfamiliar girl,

She had brown hair, Tied up in French Braid, Green Eyes, wore A green shirt underneath a dark blue Jacket, Fair skin, a Short skirt that reached up to her knees, and black combat boots with leggings that also reached to her knees. Kenny had clearly never seen her around so he assumed she was new.

"Hey there." Said Kenny in a flirtatious voice. "New around here?"

The girl had been staring out the window and hadn't noticed him and looked amused.

"I am." She replied in a accent that almost sounded German.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Kenny." He replied. "What's your name."

"Clara." Said the Girl. "Clara Fentazvitz (Pronounced Fin-ta-zi -vitz)"

"That's a funny last name." Kenny noted.

"I'm from Germany," Explained Clara. "My family just moved here."

"You're a foreigner?" Asked Kenny, there had been no foreign kids in south park since Pip's demise.

"Yes." She said. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh No, No, Not a problem at all!" Said Kenny, not wanting to offend her.

"I didn't mean…" Kenny began but was stopped mid sentence.

"Oh no, Don't Vorry about it." Said Clara. "I get know you were just curious."

"Uh, Okay, When did you come to south park?" Asked Kenny.

"A few Days ago." Answered Clara. "My family and I came from Germany to start a new life in america."

"New life?' Kenny Asked.

Before she could respond there was a loud Barf from behind.

"Aw Amigo! What the Hell!" Exclaimed David.

"Who's that?" asked Clara.

"Oh that's Kyle." Said Kenny He's one of my friends."

"Is he now?" Asked Clara, Narrowing her eyes.

"You know I was half expecting Stan to barf." Said Kenny, But she wasn't listening.

The bus soon arrived at School, and Canadian troops came to march the students into the school, As the Kids disembarked they began to cruelly herd them as if they were slaves and the were slave drivers.

"C'mon, Guy!"

"Move your selves, Buddy!"

"You've got school, Friend!"

The kids hurried into the school bumping into each other in the process, determined to escape the Canadians wrath.

Kenny and Clara made their way into the building and resumed their conversation.

"Who are your two other friends? She asked.

"The kid in the blue hat and brown coat is Stan and the fat kid's Cartman, though I'm not sure weather I'd call him a friend…"

"And Kyle?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, He's also my friend." Said Kenny. "The four of us have together since pre-school, and used get into a lot crazy adventures over the years ever since."

"Vat do you mean, used to? Asked Clara.

Kenny sighed. " Well it seems lately that I've… Kinda been forgotten about… I usually just… stay in the background… while all the drama plays out."

Clara looked at Kenny for a while, "Vhat kind of Drama?"

Kenny told her everything that happened the last three years, and clara listened and thought things.

"That sounds so sad to me." she said. "Everyone divided and all."

"It does." Said Kenny.

"So Vhat do you suppose might happen now?" Asked Clara.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kenny.

"Vell, With all that's happened and the Canadians, Don't you think someone ought to do something about all this chaos?" She Questioned.

Kenny thought for a moment. "Well… Yeah but what can we do?"

"That's a bridge we'll have to cross vhen ve get there." Said Clara. "Until then, I guess Ve'll have just do nothing… For now."

"If you say so." Said Kenny and He walked off.

Once he was gone, Clara's face adopted an evil look. "Yes… I do say so."

 **Uh Oh, and you thought two villains was bad enough, Be sure to look out for future chapter. :) I'll be working on another project till than. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Closure Advice.**

" _It's day 3 of the occupation of south park colorado by Canadian forces and so far things have gone down hill for that quiet little mountain town, As It becomes more and more hostile between the townsfolk and it's Canadian oppressors, People are starting to grow evermore afraid of this host, Elsewise tow government agents have bean found dead in the forest, Police suspect this was during the visit of General Cock-A-Doom and that Canada was responsible, However evidence shows no sign of canadian activity involved, We now cut to a midget in a bikini, midget?_

" _Thanks tom, I'm live at the south park community center where a group of canadian soldiers have now occupied as their personal quarters, to hear their views on these recent events."_

" _We came to this town to make sure the peace here was total and absolute not to be ridiculed and blamed for things we know nothing of and could care less about, Any more slander will be dealt with most severely."_

" Jesus, and I thought o-o-our Economy was b-b-b-bad." Said Jimmy to himself, He had returned home after school ended and had been wondering what was on the news today, maybe something good for super school news, He had not expected to find this.

Just than he heard knock at the front door.

"Hmm, Who could th-th-that be?" He thought to himself, He went over to the door and found to his surprise Heidi turner standing their.

"Hi Jimmy." Said Heidi

"Oh, Hey… H-Heidi." Said Jimmy, He was not expecting to see Heidi at her door, Especially after what had happened during the science fair project, Still he bade her come in, where she sat down on the couch.

"Can I g-g-get you anything?" Asked Jimmy.

"No it's fine." Said Heidi.

They both sat on the couch in silence for moment before Heidi spoke up.

"Where your parents? She asked.

"They went o-o-o-out to dinner." Said Jimmy "They w-w-w-wont be home for another two hours."

"So your staying by yourself?" Asked Heidi.

"Yeah, I don't m-m-m-mind." Shrugged Jimmy. "So, w-w-w-what brings you here?"

Heidi looked down as if she was unsure of what to say.

"Jimmy, first off, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and the rest of the special needs department." Said Heidi. "It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry."

"That's all r-r-r-right Heidi, I forgive you." Said Jimmy. "Honestly I feel l-l-l-like if you d-d-d-didn't ruin it, Nathan would have gotten away with something."

"Nathan?" Asked Heidi.

"You know, That kid who t-t-t-temporarily took my job as head of s-s-s-super school n-n-n-news." Jimmy said.

"Oh, That kid?"Asked Heidi. "Yeah, I never actually liked him, He used to shoot me and the other girls flituarious looks that creeped us out."

"Yeah, I haven't really bean all to t-t-t-rusting of him, myself." Said Jimmy. "Not since he h-h-h-held me hostage for leslie, But e-e-e-enough about him, What's the second reason your…"

But before Jimmy could finish Heidi's phone began to ring, She took it out and groaned.

"Oh god…" She shut off her phone.

"Who was it?" asked Jimmy.

"The second reason I came." Heidi muttered.

"Eric?"

"I just needed to hide out for awhile until he goes quiet." Said Heidi.

"Still not over you d-d-d-dumping him, is he?"

"It's been this way for the last three months, Two which I spent trying to get the fat off me." She said.

Jimmy looked at Heidi concerned.

"Do you still love him?" He asked.

"What?" Asked Heidi.

"Do you still love him." Jimmy repeated.

"No! Of course I…"

"It's okay if you do." Said Jimmy.

Heidi Sighed. "Well… Of course there's a part of me that'll always love him, but I just can't forget how abusive he was, I'm better off alone."

"What about K-k-k-kyle?" Jimmy asked.

"Kyle?"

"Didn't you and he d-d-d-date for awhile?"

"Yeah we did." Said Heidi Shrugging. "Until Eric Brainwashed me with his hatred of jews and made me dump him."

"What exactly did he say to you." Asked Jimmy.

Heidi hesitated for a moment. "I prefer not to talk about that." She said.

"So." Said Jimmy, after while. "You thinking of going back to him?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Asked Heidi Annoyed.

"I didn't mean E-E-E-Eric, I was referring t-t-t-to Kyle." Jimmy explained.

Heidi was silent for a moment. "I… I don't know…"

At least, say you're s-s-s-sorry to him." Said Jimmy.

"For what? Dumping him for Eric? Ripping on him for his religion? Causing him get Canada blown up? Oh yes I feel terrible How can I ever forgive myself? I should apologize and beg forgiveness, than we can be together forever…"

"Well, good for…" Began Jimmy.

"Can you tell Sarcasm when you hear it?!" Snapped Heidi. "Kyle didn't love me!, He didn't even care for me, Anymore than you claimed to love a raisins girl! He just wanted to take down Cartman! That's all he cares about, putting Eric Cartman in his place, Evan for the simplest things! And besides, He's doing fine it's not like it emotionally destroyed him, So what, you want me to admit I still want him? Cry over the fact that he probably hates me? That's his problem not mine! why the hell should I apologize to him?!"

Jimmy Stared at Heidi, Unsure of what to say.

"Well…" He said at last, "T-t-t-that's… Interesting to hear."

"Sorry… Heidi replied, Her anger lost. "I just… feel like I can trust him."

"Why's that?" Asked Jimmy.

"After everything that's happened? You think it's gonna be easy for him?" She asked.

"I… Don't know." Said Jimmy. "I was just t-t-t-thinking that you might at least try and talk to him at least."

Heidi was silent. "I… Don't know… I really don't know."

The woods were silent and the night, the trees rustled against the trees as the leaves left the branches, It waited, Watched and waited again. It knew its mission, It's purpose and it would seek it out, By whatever means necessary.

 **Well, Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, And the finale of the 22nd season, I was originally gonna include Kydi to this ship but over time I lost interest in the ship, So Heidi will have a love interest just not Kyle or Cartman, So If you have any ideas on who Heidi should score with, I'm all ears. Stay tuned for more chapters of this Fanfic, and Be sure to read my other stories Date Night and the next chapter of Crossover legends. See ya. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The Creature in Blue.**

The next day, Stan walked down the halls to his locker and turned to the dial to unlock it. He stole a few glances at wendy, Who was walking with her friends and then looked over to where a few few kindergarteners were cautiously walking together, in his mind things still seemed to be a little okay… Well as okay as it gets if you ignore the gender war the recent shooting and…

"EH! No Doodling!"

Them.

Stan quickly got his things and scampered off to class.

"Okay, Class I know things have been hard lately." Said Mrs. Nelson. " But the least we could try to do is keep an open mind and focus on our work till this all blows over, Now if you would take out your textbooks…"

As the student's pulled out their books and began writing things down, Stan noticed the New girl, Who had came to school, Yesterday, Clara Flega-Something, Or, Whatever, She seemed to be steeling a few glances at Kyle.

" _Perhaps she likes him?"_ Thought Stan, Who didn't see how hateful thoses glances appeared.

Stan simply shrugged at this and went back to what Mrs. Nelson was saying, He would talk to Kyle about it later.

And he did, While Kyle was unpacking his locker Stan went up to him.

"Hey dude." Said Stan.

"Yeah?" Asked Kyle, Turning to face him.

"I think we need to talk." Said Stan.

"Uh… Okay." Replied Kyle, Confused.

They went over to a corner to talk in private so no else can hear.

"What is this about?" Asked Kyle.

"Listen Kyle." Began Stan. "I just noticed something about that new girl."

"New girl?" Asked Kyle. "You mean that new foreign girl Clara Fentazvitz?"

"Yeah, Her." Said Stan.

"What about her?"

"I saw her looking at you during class."

Kyle was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, Maybe she has a thing for you?" Said Stan.

Kyle was taken aback completely. "A girl… Likes me?

Kyle had never had a serious girlfriend before, He wasn't even sure if had broken up with Rebecca, While He had no interest in Bebe, Who (Up until the war) Had moved onto Clyde, Nicole had moved onto token, Thanks to Cartman, Leslie had just been a living advertisement, who was just Manipulating him to further her goals, and Heidi… Best not to think about Heidi, Other than that though, Kyle never imagined that a girl would be interested in him, Especially in the present day.

"Are you serious?" Asked Kyle, Once he got his thoughts together.

Stan shrugged. "I think so."

"Dude, I have no Idea how I feel about this." Said Kyle, "Dating girls these days is completely out of the question, What would happen if people found out?"

"Perhaps they won't care." Said Stan. "Maybe they'll just ignore it.

"Yeah?" Asked Kyle sarcastically. "Tell that to Butters and Nelly."

As the Two boys continued to talk on the matter of Clara, They did not notice her, watching them, Her eyes like slits.

It looked beyond the wall, staring blankly at the school, He would wait and watch as it was assigned to, It would be wait for His signal, His command, Or at least the command from unit 6165797, and her human subordinates.

It watch as the bell rung for recess, And the children came out to play, To play on the swings, To play on the slides, To play hide and seek, To play a game of tag, Boys to the left and girls to the right, It watched them as it waited and watched, It looked at the scene, searching for it's target, Looking for it's target, waiting for it's target.

"That's her." Said Nelly.

"Why are we evan doing this again?" Asked Wendy.

The girls had taken notice of the new girl who had arrived two days ago and Nelly was already determined to set the pecking order straight to her, Much to the Charging of Wendy, As she along with Nelly, Bebe, Red, Theresa, Isla and Ashley went to confront her.

"What do want to do?" Asked Red.

"You saw her talking to Kenny, We're gonna tell her that if she evan tries to make nice with those pigs, We're gonna kick her ass!" Snarled Nelly.

"This ought to be fun." Muttered Theresa to Bebe.

"Hey You!" Shouted Nelly, As she and the girls moved in.

Clara was just sitting on the roundabout looking at her phone, When she heard nelly's voice and saw the girls coming towards her, She put away her phone and got up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, Since you're new here we'd like to get a few things straight here." Said Nelly.

"Okay, I'm listening…" Said Clara, Casually.

"Oh boy…" Thought Wendy.

"First off." Began Nelly. "Boys are out of the question around here, So Screw off from them."

Clara Nodded, Unamused.

"Secondly," Continued Nelly. "You even try and score one and You Will regret it."

" _Sounds alot like the first rule,"_ Clara thought already starting to get board with this bitch.

"Third!" Nelly Added. " If any boy evan so much as tries to ask you out, tell us their names."

Clara looked as if she was surprised (Not really.) In all honesty she was getting bored.

"And Forth!" Continued Nelly. " Uh… What was the fourth thing?" She asked turning to Bebe.

"There was no fourth thing." Replied Bebe.

"I didn't think there was a fourth thing." Whispered Wendy to Theresa.

"None of you are paid to think!" Snapped Nelly. " How am I supposed to set ground rules with New girls and put up with your stupidity at the same time?!"

"We get paid?" Asked Isla.

"Excuse me, but do I get a say?" Asked Clara.

"Shut Up!" Snarled Nelly. "You don't get a say until the records set straight."

"Set vhat straight?" Asked Clara.

"That we hate boys." Said Wendy " _Mostly Nelly."_

"Oh, Do you girls mean the gender var?" Asked Clara, Who was now trying to get this over with.

Wendy blinked. "How do you already know that?"

"Word travels fast here." Clara shrugged.

"Does it?" Asked Nelly. "Or did someone tell you?"

"Maybe…" Said Clara. "Maybe by chance some kid told me…"

"Uh… What kid?" Asked Ashley.

"One of the guys?" Asked Isla.

"No one." Clara said suddenly. "I figured that out from wiki, And Yeah I may have heard it from that Kenny kid."

The girls blinked.

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" Asked Bebe.

Clara frowned "Yes… That one."

"The kid who looks like Lizzie, But poor?" Asked Red.

"Umm, Who?" Clara asked.

Nelly turned to Theresa. "I didn't think he was relevant, Did you?"

"I never even talked to him." Replied Theresa.

" _Huh, I guess that kenny child wasn't kidding."_ Thought Clara. " _Evan these bitches have forgotten he exists. "_

Before she could have a chance to speak further, Nelly got her focus together and shot a dirty look. "You… two faced-"

"Me? Two-faced?" Asked Clara innocently, "I don't recall having two faces."

"That's not what I…!" Nelly spluttered. "Oh that's it, Now your gonna get-"

"Ehh! No mingling!"

A Canadian guard who was stationed at the playground marched right up the the group of girls.

"Is there a problem here guy?" He asked Sternly.

"No Problem Sir…" Nelly seethed as she glared at Clara. "No problem at all…"

And with that she and the other girls walked away, Except for Wendy who stayed behind with Clara.

"Hey listen, I'm real sorry about that." She said, Rubbing her arm. "They've been a little… on edge when it comes to guys lately."

"Oh that's alright." Said Clara. "I'm Clara by the Vay."

"Wendy." Replied Wendy. "Wendy Testaburger,"

Clara smiled. " Well, It's nice meeting you Vendy, You seem… nice."

"Thanks." Said Wendy. "By the way… Did you actually talk to Kenny?"

"Yes." Replied Clara. "He was the first kid I talked to when I got here."

As the two girls were chatting, they noticed Mr Mackey sitting alone against the wall muttering to himself?

"Apprava… Aprova… Aprova…"

"How long has bean like that?" Asked Clara.

"Since the Day before the school shooting." Said Wendy.

"And No one's noticed?" Asked Clara.

"Yeah, But we've mainly just ignored it." Answered Wendy.

"Like everything else in this town?" Asked Clara.

"Well, I wouldn't say everything." Said Wendy Rubbing the back of her head. "Just the stuff that seems weird."

While the two girls were talking the recess bell rung and they and the other kids went back to class, Not knowing what was watching in the shadows.

If one thought things in the Cafeteria were tense during the gender war, They had another thing coming, Canadian soldiers barred the doors and lined up across corners of the classroom, armed with rifles, ready to deal with "Troublemakers" of any kind.

The Children sat at their respective seats quietly eating their lunch, avoiding the gazes of the Canadian soldiers, who were just waiting for an excuse to harass and beat them.

The boys were sitting at their usual table.

"So… What are you guys doing this weekend?" Asked Cartman.

"Play Fortnite." Said Clyde.

"Watch Black Panther." Replied Token.

"Get another stripe." Deadpanned Craig. "the 5th one was killed By a cat."

"Oh Geez, Sorry to hear that Craig." Said Butters.

"It's fine, He's like the sixth stripe to die honestly." Said Craig.

"What happened to the 4th?" Asked Kenny.

"The 4th was shot to death by a pair of maniacs with guns." said Tweek.

" _Oh Crap that must have bean my uncle and Ned."_ Thought Stan.

"Well, I don't think you'll find much luck I'm afraid." Said Kyle the Pet shop is closed.

"Almost every shop is closed." Said Token. " Evan the mall."

"These Canadians are screwing us." Said Clyde in a defeated voice.

"Well we all know who to blame for that." Sneered Cartman.

Kyle was offended. "Oh come on, Sure I started a radical movement against terrance and phillip, But it was Garrison who dropped the Bomb on Canada, Not me!"

Stan and Cartman looked blankly at each other.

"You sure about that?" Asked Cartman, Raising an Eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Guys can we-?" Stan nearly said.

"EH! No raised voices!"

A canadian soldier marched over to where the boys were.

"Oh god…" Muttered Token.

"You causing trouble guy?" He sneered in a thick canadian accent.

"What's it to you?" Asked Craig.

"Raised voices are considered a very inappropriate offense and will not be tolerated!" Sneered the Guard.

"Oh Yeah?" Asked Craig. "Does everything we do offend you?"

"Your worthless lives should be considered an offense-"

He never got far with his sentence as Craig had flipped him off mid-sentence.

The guard was lived. "HEY! YOU FLIPPED ME OFF!" He raged.

"No I didn't." Monotoned Craig.

"Yes you did, You Flipped me-"

Craig Flipped him off again.

"THERE YOU SEE YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Snapped the guard.

"You're crazy." Scoffed Craig.

The Guard was completely livid, Before he could speak again, two more guards appeared behind Craig, Who was unaware of their presence.

"You really believe that I would flip off you for no reason." Continued Craig innocently. "I would never do that, Unless they were an asshole."

"Funny." Said a guard from behind Craig. "You would never hurt children, Unless they WERE CURS!"

Before Craig could respond, the two guards raised the ends of their guns and…

 **(Censored.)**

The whole cafeteria was in an uproar, Students were screaming and staring in horror at what they saw, (Evan Nelly Clara and Cartman.) as the guards bash Craig with the ends of their guns, By the time they were done, Craig was on the ground in a bloody and beaten heep.

"Oh my god!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Holy shit."

"CRAIG!" Tweek Cried as he tried to rush to his side only for a guard to stop him.

"Hey!" PC Principal had just come into the cafeteria and saw what had happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" He Asked Outraged.

A guard pointed his gun at him.

"Obstruction of discipline will not be tolerated." Said the Guard.

"I am the Principal of this school and I-" PC Principal tried to say.

"Your rank mean nothing in the wake of Canadian justice!" The Guard Snapped.

Before PC Principal could say another word a small boom noise was heard, than another… and another, they kept happening until they silenced the room.

Everyone heard the noise, Nobody moved, Except tweek, who was quietly carrying Craig away from the guards.

"What the hell is…?" Asked Stan.

Suddenly…

 **SMASH!**

"What the Fuck is that?!" Exclaimed Kyle.

There, Standing in the hole it made in the wall, Was a big Blue Robotic shaped Monster!

 **Dun, Dun, Dun!**

 **Hey Guys sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with a lot of things, So yeah Now we see the thing in the shadows, This was a long chapter to write and I hit a lot of writer's block writing it. I hope you appreciate it, and don't worry about Craig He'll be fine.**

 **As for Clara Fentazvitz and the drone, I will draw them soon.**

 **See ya. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Run like Hell!**

No one dared to move an inch. Everyone stared the thing in front of them perterfied, terror and awe at what the thing was, It was a large robotic creature, with blueish purple skin, hind legs and sharp spikes for arms, and his face, his face the most intimidating thing of all, it had no face, Just a big red Giant eye, It stared around the room, scanning for any sign of movement, waiting to pounce on anyone who moved.

"No one move a muscle." Whispered Stan.

For time no one did until.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kevin Stoley suddenly ran out of his seat in sheer fright.

"TERMINATE!, TERMINATE!" Cried the Creature in a robotic voice.

It immediately made a beeline towards the boys table!

"Eh! No- AAAAGGGHHH!"

The Creature impaled the guard with his spiked arm, Causing the canadian guards to open fire, but their bullets only bounced off the thing.

"RUN!" Cried Kenny.

While the creature was distracted, The Boys made a break for it.

"Targets escaping, Pursuing now!"

And with that it tore off after them.

The Boys ran down the hallway, Desperate to get away.

"RUN GO GO GO!" Cried Kyle.

They put every ounce of distance they could between them and the creature, But it kept getting closer, Eventually the Boys came to a fork in the road.

"Split up!" Cried Token.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny went to the right, While Clyde, Butters, Token and Jimmy went to the left, The Creature followed the main boys.

"Oh no, Fellas!" Gasped Butters.

Stans group saw the creature chasing them and broke into a sprint, With Cartman lagging behind.

"GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" He Cried, Suddenly he tripped and fell in a heap,As the Creature closed in on him, He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst, When he opened them, The creature had already ran past him.

Kenny and Kyle looked behind them to see what the creature did they were so surprised they stopped where they were and let the creature run past them, Straight after Stan.

"What the…? Stan Run! It's you it wants!" Cried Kyle.

Stan Ran evan faster than before, But He was starting to get tired, The creature was gaining on him, Luckily it's slipped on a wet floor, Allowing Stan to gain some distance between them, As He rounded a corner, A hand Suddenly Grabbed him and hid him in the janitors office.

" _Wendy?"_ Stan thought.

"Shhh." Said A Voice, It wasn't Wendy, It was…

"Heidi Turner?" Asked Stan.

"Shhh, Keep your voice down." Warned Heidi.

She Pressed an ear against the door to make sure it wasn't hearing them, She peeked through the keyhole, The Creature was slowly looking around to find Stan.

"What the hell's going on?" Asked Stan in a whispered voice.

"I don't know." Heidi quietly replied, I saw that thing break into the school, So I hid in here."

"What were you doing outside the cafeteria." Asked Stan.

"I was looking for some time alone?" She answered.

"What about the Guards?" Stan Questioned.

"Are you gonna shut up, Or keep asking questions?" Snapped Heidi.

"Well sorry, If curiosity killed the cat." Muttered Stan.

"Just keep quiet or it will hear you." Heidi warned.

The two heard Gunshot from Canadians hitting the creature which made it start attacking and killing guards who were shooting at at, Children screaming, and other unidentifiable noises could be heard.

"This could be our chance at get out of here, Come on." Said Heidi.

And with that she and Stan crept out of the room and headed to the nearest exit they could find when.

"HEIDI!"

"Oh god, Not Now." Groaned Heidi.

Cartman ran up and grabbed her by the legs.

"OH HEIDI! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK, I-"

Heidi Kicked him in the face."

"Ow! Fucking bi-"

"Shh, Shut up you-" Began Heidi.

It was too late though, The Creature had heard, In an instant it appear in the hallway, As Guards were slaughtered trying to stop it.

"TARGET SIGHTED, DESTROY!"

""Uh, oh." Cartman gulped.

"Oh, Nice going Fatass." Sneered Stan

"Run For it!" Cried Hedi.

But before the they could reach the door, The creature got their first and blocked the way.

"DESTROY TARGET, DESTROY TARGET!" I repeated its robotic voice.

"Oh god!" Cried Cartman, "Please! Don't kill Me! I'm special!"

"No He's not." Monotoned Heidi.

The Creature Scanned the pair.

"Subject: Eric Theodore Cartman, Irrelevant at this time, Subject: Heidi Rosemary Turner, Irrelevant, Subject: Stanley "Stan" Marvin Marsh, Primary Target, Objective: Terminate!"

The Creature Aimed his head at Stan Fired a laser, Heidi pushed Stan and Cartman out the way and rolled after them before the laser hit.

The Creature began swinging it's spikes at Stan, Who ducked and tried to run away, But it quickly caught up with him, knocked him down and pressed a foot on him.

"Subject: Apprehended."

"Oh god… Please…" Though Stan.

Kyle and kenny Burst into the room, just in time to see the creature standing over Stan.

"Oh My God, Stan!" Cried Kyle.

"Get away From Him!" Shouted Heidi, She kicked the creature in the leg, It did little effect But it did grab it's attention, It turned around to look at Heidi, Who was already in a defensive Stance.

"Subject: Heidi Rosemary Turner, Distraction." It said As it fired a laser at her, She somersaulted backwards to avoid it.

Stan was Squirming under the foot trying to get free, He got his arms free and tried to push the foot off of him, But it was too heavy for him, The creature turned his attention back to him.

"Subject: Stanley "Stan" Marvin Marsh." It dronned. "Your death has been ordered by…"

Kenny threw himself onto the Creature, Hitting its head until it got off Stan, One it did though It Knocked Kenny off and Stabbed him.

"Oh My God! They killed Kenny!" Cried Stan.

"You bastard!" Shouted Kyle.

"Subject: Kenneth James McCormick, Terminated."

Cartman had been hiding in one of the rooms, the whole time an peeked his head out to see what had been happening.

"Is anyone dead yet?" He asked Cravenly.

"NO!"

"Okay." He closed the door.

Stan and Kyle ran to the door, with The Creature hot on their heels, Heidi ran, slid under the thing and caught up with them as they bolted outside and hid in the side of the school, Catching their breath from all the running they were doing.

"Huh… Huh… You think were safe?" Stan Panted.

"Huh… Huh… Hopefully…" Breathed Heidi.

"Huh… Thank you Heidi, We couldn't have gotten out if-" Wheezed Kyle,

"I didn't do it for you." Heidi Sneered. "I did it because I…"

But Before she could continue her sentence, The three kids heard a noise and saw several Canadian vehicles coming towards the school.

"Hide." Shouted Stan, The three kids ducked into some conveniently placed bushes and listened. In the distance they could hear Canadian voices, Gunshot and Stabbing sounds.

"Open Fire Guy!"

" **BAM, BAM, BAM!"**

Keep Him in line!"

" **AAAAGGGHHHH!"**

" **BAM, BAM, BAM!"**

"Oh God no- **AAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

" **Call in reinforcements!"**

"Deer god." Murmured Stan.

Suddenly A Canadian soldier was flung across to where the three kids were hiding, Stan Kyle and Heidi came out and saw him, There was a large stab wound right through him and was bleeding nonstop, He was also carrying a bazooka.

"Tell my wife… She gave me Horrible Sex…" He said, Gasping for breath, Than he died.

Stan looked at the bazooka around his back and got an idea.

"Quickly." He urged. "Grab the Bazooka!"

"What?" Asked Kyle.

"Hurry!" He cried as he scrambled out of the bush to retrieve it, Kyle unfacened the harness that was fastened to the body of the dead soldier and removed it.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" He asked.

The Creature suddenly appeared at a corner.

"Subject: Kyle Abraham Broflovski, Subject: Heidi Rosemary Turner, Subject: Stanley "Stan" Marvin Marsh, In sight, Prepare for destruction."

The creature stalked towards the three kids and started to fire up it's laser eye.

"Quick!" Called Heidi. "Before it kills us."

"Kyle, Hurry give it me!" Called Stan.

Kyle threw the Bazooka at Stan, Who tried to catch it only for it to knock him down and pin him.

"Subject: Stanley "St-"

"WILL YOU SAY NOTHING ELSE?!" Snapped Kyle.

The Creature Turned to Kyle with a murderous glare in it's eye.

"You're screwed." Monotoned Heidi.

As the Creature started to march towards the two, It's spikes at the ready to stab, Stan managed to get the Bazooka off him and got a grip on it as he tried to lift it up and point it at the Creature.

"Is that thing Evan loaded?" Asked Kyle.

"Here, Use this." Heidi Had just found a rocket and tossed it to Kyle.

"Hurry load it!" Stan urged.

"Resistance is futile, Death will be swift."

As Stan Held the Bazooka, Kyle loaded the rocket into the back, And sealed the back end, The creature charged up his laser Eye.

"Shoot!" Shouted Kyle.

Stan pulled the trigger and…

"Subject: Sta- **KABOOOOOM!"**

The Rocket hit the creature and blew him to bits, Blue stuff and purple guts were everywhere, SOme evan got on the children, who were still panting from the experience.

"What... was that thing?" Asked a perplexed Kyle.

"I don't know…" Said Stan. "But why was it after me?"

"You there!" Called a voice.

The three kids looked over, There was worse to come.

 **Well, That was hard work as usual, So what happens now? What is Clara's intentions, Will Stan, Kyle and Heidi get out of this new pickle their in? Will Kenny come back to life? Will Cartman stop being a man-bitch.?**

 **Cartman: EY! Screw you Asshole!**

 **Love you too Eric. :) Will Butters and Nelly Eventually Kill each other? Will The President be caught, Will Mackey be in the next Chapter?**

 **Find out next time, On South Park the Dark time Comes.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Kyle gets seized**

"You there!"

Stan Kyle and Heidi stood there as three Canadian Guards stormed over to them.

"What do you brats think you're doing!?" Demanded the Guard.

"Uh we…" Began Stan, Before being interrupted with a swift punch from the guard.

"Silence You insolent Bastard!" Raged the Guard who punched him. "You are under violation of Canadian law!"

"What law?" Asked Kyle!

"Non-Canadians have No Access to Canadian weaponry!" Sneered a Third Guard. "They are strictly for Canadians only and those not of Canadian blood have no Allowance to be armed with it!"

"Are you kidding me!" Heidi Asked lividly. "That creature was going to kill us! What were we supposed to do?"

"Who gives a damn!" The Guard scoffed contemptuously.

"Sir! Called a Forth guard. "They looted it off this dead guard!"

The three kids froze.

"They What?!" Asked the lead guard. "Deer god! Those… Bastards!"

"He wasn't using it." Stan Monotoned innocently.

"Silence!" Shrieked guad. "Arrest them!"

 **The Next Day.**

Kenny woke up in his bed and looked around, He didn't know what had happened. The last thing he could remember was a giant blue creature trying to kill stan, He had jumped on it's back trying to hurt it, But it overpowered and Stabbed him, He suddenly realized.

"Stan… Kyle… Cartman…" Kenny thought. "What happened."

Just than, Karen came into the room.

"Kenny, You gotta come see this!" She said hurriedly.

Kenny instantly jumped out of bed and followed Karen to the living room.

" _It's day 5 of the occupation, And today, It has gotten…"_

" _EY! Who said you were authorized to anchor news?!"_

" _What the? Who let-!?"_

The tv screen then went static, Kenny was gobsmack.

"What Just Happened?!" He asked.

"I don't know." Said Karen. "But I hope that newsman is okay."

Just than, Their older Brother Kevin came into the house.

"Kevin, What's going on?!" Asked Kenny.

"Mom and Dad have been looking for you two." Said Kevin. "We have to get to the town borders, Quick!"

The town was gathered at the main part of town, Where the guards all had their weapons ready and were herding the people their by force.

"C'mon, Get a move on!"

"Slackers will not be tolerated, Guy!"

"You wanna get shot?"

As the townspeople coward in fear, The McCormicks found themselves herded towards their Parents by the guards.

"Dad, What's Happening?!" Asked Kenny.

"How the Hell should I know?" Asked Sturet.

 **BANG!**

"Quiet!" A Canadian voice shouted.

As everyone shut up, A Tall blonde Canadian man appeared as he made his way through the guards.

"All of you, Show your respect to Captain ShitStick, Of General Cock-A-Doom's forces, And Our New Commander of the Garrison here." A Guard Order and Explained at the same time.

"Yes, Thank you Sergeant, I'll take it from here, Guy." He cleared his throat. "Listen up Yankees, It's come to my superiors attention that you scum are starting to get "Out of line, And with the last Commander of our Garrison here having been terminated during that "Things" Attack, I have been called to set things straight.

" We did not call you here." Said Mayor McDaniels, stepping in front of the crowd. "And I for one will not tolerate this barborism."

"Watch your tongue, Buddy." Sneered ShitStick. "I am the one in command here, And my Current Priority is seeing you lot punished."

"For what?" Asked Mr. Tucker.

"Before I answer that, Answer me this." Said ShitStick. "Where are they."

"Where are Who?" Asked Skeeter.

"The Offenders!" Snapped ShitStick. "Where are they?!"

The Townsfolk were silent, None dared to speak up.

"Wait, Didn't your men Arrest them?" Asked Liane Cartman.

ShitStick was taken aback. "We Did?" He asked A nearby Guard, Who Nodded.

"Well than where are they?" He asked.

The Guard whispered something in ShitSticks… Ear or Something? I don't know.

"What do you mean their Parents took them back?" He nearly Exclaimed.

"Well Sir, We did attempt to arrest them, But then the cops of this town came, Seized them before we could and probably sent them home." Explained the Guard.

The Lieutenant nearly blew a gasket. "Than, Where are they?"

"Right Here." called a voice, ShitStick turned around to look.

There Stood amongst the crowd, Were Stan Kyle and Heidi.

"Guys!" Kenny Ran over to them. "What Happened?"

"What's this?" Asked the Lieutenant in amusement. "Trying to play hero are we?"

"Listen sir." Began Stan. "Whatever happened…"

"Shut up!" Snarled ShitStick. "Don't try and pull one over me, I know full well of your crimes, Heathens!"

"It was self defense!" Defended Heidi. "That thing was trying to kill us and anybody near us!"

"So What? Asked The Lieutenant in a sneering voice. "You had not right to interfere with Canadian affairs!"

"Were you not listening?!" Asked Stan Incredulously. "It couldn't be Stopped!"

"Hold your tongue, You miserable Wretch!" Scowled the Lieutenant, Striking Stan Across the Faces, The Crowd Gasped as he did so.

"See that! Asked Shitstick. "That is what happens when you don't shut your mouth, Remember that, The Next time you start blabbing off."

He Walked back to his soldiers and continued Talking. "When General Cock-A-Doom come here, He wanted to make sure this town was held under strict, Canadian Military rule, So that it could know the True meaning of… Whatever the Hell he wants you to learn."

"You don't even know what you just said." Said a Guy in the Crowd. "And what kind of name is ShitStick?"

ShitStick glared at the man who spoke and pulled out a small communication device.

"Take em out."

In an instant The poor bastard was shot in the head with bullets.

"That is what you need to learn." Said the Lieutenant. "Keeping your mouth shut! Until then you will learn to obey, So I will be in your homes, I will abuse your children, And I can kill any of you if I please, I am the boss around Here!"

The Town looked completely helpless with this news.

"Oh, And one other little thing." Said ShitStick, Pointing at the direction of Kyle. "I'll require that boy."

"What?!" Asked a shocked Kyle.

Two Guards started coming over towards him.

"Wait!" Kyle Cried. "What did I do?"

"Probably too stupid to care anyway…" Muttered Heidi, She was elbowed by Stan.

"The General warned you that you'd be watched boy." Lieutenant ShitStick said. "He wanted to make sure, That the One, The Very Same one who **dared** to lay claim to our prized treasures, and Encouraged that… That… Creature, Who did what he did to our land! And got off Scott free!"

"Hey, Hey!" Said Mr Adler, Raising his hands in defense. "We tried to get the bastard."

"Tried and Failed." Scoffed Shitstick. "And Now He has committed by far the most heinous crime imaginable."

"The President?" Asked a townsfolk stupidly.

"No! I meant the Boy!" He Pointed at Kyle again.

Kyle cringed as the two Guards towered over him.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" He asked in a skittish voice.

"There will be an escort coming tomorrow." Explained the Lieutenant. "It will be taking you to Canada to await trial for your crimes against our Proud Nation."

As the guards made to Grab at Kyle, He gasped in alarm.

"Oh Come on!" He Exclaimed. "I didn't evan hold that Bazooka!"

"You don't decide what your crimes are!" Sneered ShitStick. "You will hold your tongue boy!"

Sheila stepped forward all of a sudden.

"Leave him alone!" She pleaded. "It's not entirely his fault,He gets it from me! I'm the one who started the First American-Canadian war, Who first stole Terrance and Phillip."

She held out her Wrists.

"Take Me."

Lieutenant ShitStickstared for a moment, Then Suddenly Cuffed her Across the Face Knocking her to the Ground.'

"You will have your due." He snapped. "First the New Offender will get his!"

And with That the guards began to drag away Kyle, Who struggled in their Grips Desperately trying to escape.

"Hey Wait a minute, What about us?" Asked Stan.

Shitstick turned his head and pointed at Stan and Heidi.

"You two both, will be dealt with in due course." He simply said. "But first, The jew Boy gets his, As for the rest of you lot, You may go about your pathetic lives." He turned and walked away, Leaving the town in a state of shock as to what just occurred, Unaware that a certain child was watching and smirking.

"Has anyone seen my Dad?" Asked Stan.

Randy was laying in a pile of Garbage, Just outside Skeeters bar, A pair of feet were in front of his uncoinices body, Just as He was waking up.

"Uh… Wha… Where am I?" He asked.

Wendy looked down with a disturbed Face, Unsure of what to say.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well, This was a long one wasn't it?**

 **Don't worry folks more will come soon, Cya. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 **The Rise up.**

As the crowds were sent their separate ways by the guards, Stan, Kenny and Heidi went into an alleyway, Stan was already in a panic, First some monster tried to kill him and now his best friend was Arrested by Canada.

"This is Bad… This is Bad…" Said Stan in a worrying tone.

"I agree." Said Kenny. "As I things weren't horrible already, Now we have to deal with that Stuck up Asshole, A Gender War, And God only Knows What else!"

Heidi said Nothing, She just stood there with a sour Expression.

"Well we can't just stand here." Continued Stan. "We have to do something!"

"like what?" Asked Heidi. "There are like a hundred Canadian Soldiers armed to the Teeth and We're just Three kids in a town of Spineless Dolts, What can we do?"

"We have to Try." Conceded Stan.

"But How though?" Asked Kenny.

As the Three Stood in thought, Stan suddenly thought he could Hear a small sound coming from the left corner of the Ally way.

"Huh?" He walked past Heidi over to it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Heidi.

"I thought it-" Stan looked around the Corner to Find Nothing there.

"Thought I heard something." He Shrugged.

"Hey guys!"

The three looked over to see Clyde coming towards them.

"Hey Guys!" He said in a hurried Voice.

"Whats up?" Asked Stan.

"There's Something You guys gotta See!" Explained Clyde.

"What?" Asked Heidi.

"Well I'm surprised you asked." Said Clyde, Heidi was the only girl who wasn't Against them. (Along with Wendy.)

"Is it another Gender Battle?" Asked Kenny with A deadpanned Sigh.

Clyde Faltered. "Uh, Yeah?"

 **Meanwhile.**

Kyle sat in his cell, His Only light being the Barred window Above his head, The rest of the Room was either shadowy or Dimly lighted, Kyle Sighed.

A guard came up to his cell.

"You have a visitor." He said in simple voice.

"Who is it?" Asked Kyle Miserably, Hoping it wouldn't be Cartman.

"Some German Girl." Replied the Guard. "Do you happen to know her?"

Kyle perked up. "What did she look like?"

"Well, Small for one thing, Brown Hair in a Braid, Greed Eyes, Went by the Name of Clara Fenta zo fi or Something like that."

"Clara Fentazvitz?" Asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I'll send her in." Said the Guard, And he left, A Moment later Clara Came into the Room.

"So, You're Kyle Brovflovski. Yes?" She asked in a broad tone of Voice.

"I am." Said Kyle, Not sure how to respond further.

"You're…" He began At last.

"Did Kenny mention me?" She Asked.

Kyle blinked. "Uh… No, Stan told me…"

"Ha! I had a feeling." She Sneered. "You don't take notice of him, do you?"

"What are you talking-?" Began Kyle, Before Clara Interrupted him.

"You really don't have clue do you?" She asked.

"A clue about what?" Asked Kyle.

"I know who you are Kyle." She continued. "But do you have a clue about Vho I am?"

Kyle gave a confused look. "I haven't even met you before."

"No." She shrugged. "But I know of you."

Kyle suddenly felt very disturbed and Creeped out by this.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Clara let out a snicker. "Have you ever heard of… Freja Ollegard?"

"No…" Said Kyle, He realized now that this was something dark.

"She was a very important Figure in the State of Denmark." Clara Continued "A 4-time gold medal winner in women's volleyball and had a Survivor on breast cancer who made a website about it, Until a Certain… Troll put wieners in her mouth.

Kyle's eyes widened in horror, This wasn't about Canada it was about… Oh god…

"The final Blov came Vhen she was trolled on a live show called _Simply Heidi,_ Vhere said Troll called her many Horrible Names, Names that I dare not even Mention."

"Sounds… Horrible." Kyle gulped.

"Not as horrible as to Vhat happened aftervards." Said Clara Amorously.

"What happened?" Asked Kyle.

Clara Glared. "She killed herself."

Kyle let out a gasp of Horror.

Clara Noticed this. "Yes, A most tragic turn of events, Even more Tragic is that her murderer, Didn't answer for it."

"Who?" Kyle already knew the Answer, And he was Afraid to guess.

Clara's hand grabbed Kyle by his collar and Pulled him towards her as her eyes narrowed into slits and she whispered him a threateningly dark voice.

"...Skankhunt42…"

Kyle went completely Pale.

"...W-what are you S-Saying..?"

"Cut the Crap, I know full Vell who your Father is!" Snarled Clara, In a vicious tone of voice.

Kyle let out a gasp of Terror and Ran back against the wall in horror.

"How do you-!?"

"Know?" Asked Clara. "Lets just say I have my Sources."

"But the Internet… The Reboot… His Account…" Stammered Kyle.

"Vas erased? I'm avare, Like I said, I have My Sources." Clara Monotoned.

Kyle began speaking in rushed voice. "L-L-Listen, I've talked to him, He's given it up, He no long-"

"Shut Up!" Snapped Clara. "You didn't think He was out of the Voods?! That he could get off that easy, Evan Vith his own Sons Protecting him!? I think Not!"

"I know he probably did horrible things to your Mom-" Kyle tried to say.

"My Mom?" Asked Clara. "My Mother was never hurt by him, It was my Aunt, Freja Ollengard!"

"What?" Asked Kyle. "But She was Danish, Aren't you German?"

"On my Father's side yes." Clara Explained. "But My Mother was Danish, And Sister to My Aunt Freja."

Kyle Shivered. " Listen, I'm sorry about your Aunt, I really am, But Please… I'm not responsible for his actions, I'm not I…"

Clara put up a finger and beckoned him closer, As soon as he was she suddenly pulled her towards her, Though More softly this time, and a smile played on her lips.

"Of course your not." She said in a soft voice. "I know that, I've looked you up Kyle, I've read your adventures, You used to be someone who would know what the Right thing is, So now I'm going to ask you, How did you know your Father was Skankhunt42?"

Kyle looked down to the Floor. "He… Framed my Brother."

For a moment Kyle thought he saw look of Sympathy in Clara's eyes, But it was immediately gone.

"I see." She finally said. "Vell listen here Kyle, I Vant you to do something for me."

 **Meanwhile.**

Stan Kenny and Heidi arrived in the School Playground just in time to see yet another Gender Fight.

And Once Again Butters and Nelly were right in the middle of it on the Ground, With all the Boys and Girls Cheering and Yelling for Blood.

Nelly was currently Beating the Shit out of Butters, Who desperately tried to fight back and Block as many of Nelly's blows as he could, But he wasn't near a strong fighter like Nelly was.

"You! Are! Going! To! DIE!" Nelly Screamed between Punches.

"Screw You!" Snapped Butters in a Half Scared Half Aggressive Voice.

"Wow, This is just sad." Deadpanned Stan, Pinching his nose.

"This is barely an evan fight." Noted Kenny.

" _Yeah, I had a better Spar with Wendy, And Surprisingly didn't get in trouble_." Mumbeld Heidi.

"What?" Asked Stan.

"Nothing."

As the Fight Continued, Both Sides were getting restless.

"Rips his Dick Off!"

"Pull off Her Hair."

"Break his Legs to Bits!"

Cartman came up to the three unwilling Spectators, He was… (Sigh.) Holding a gun to his head.

"Please Heidi! Take me- OW!" Cartman Rubbed his Face where Heidi Punched him. "What the Hell bitch?"

"Don't call me Bitch you-!"

"Hey, Would you guys shut up, We're watching the fight." Snapped Brimmy.

Butters had escaped Nelly's hold and was currently trying to Tire her out When Something struck his head and He fell to the floor.

"What the? Who threw that!?"

The small sound of Hands being dusted could be heard and Clara came out of the Crowd.

"He was clearly needing it." She said in casual voice.

Nelly was fuming, "Hey, I was handling him! What the Fuck!"

"Aw, Vhats the Matter? Did I steal your boyfriend?" Clara Mocked.

Everyone gasped in shock, Nelly eyes nearly bulged out of her Head. "You Bitch!" She ran up and Swung a fist at Clara, Who ducked out of the way, Grabbed her Arm, Kicked Nelly in the stomach and slammed her to the Ground, Before Pulling Back her head and Punching her Face.

The Crowd Stared at her with Wide eyes.

Clara dusted herself off.

"Vhat? I had to stop the fight somehow." She shrugged.

And with that She walked off leaving Both boys and Girls alike staring off in disbelief.

 **3 hours later.**

After the shocking end of the Fight, A gathering was called, No one knew who had called it or which side had wanted to talk, Either way after checking to make sure no Canadians were watching, Children all over South Park went to Community Center Stan, Kenny, Heidi and Cartman made their way inside the Building where Many Boys and Girls had made their place, Shuffling Quietly and Aqwardly.

"Now what's going on?" Asked Heidi.

At the front end of the Hall where the Stage was stood Clara Fentazvitz, Who was elevated by a large Podium.

"Fellov Children." She Began. "Do you have any Idea why we are here?"

"Because we apparently have lost all sense of life?" Asked Clyde in Rhetorical voice.

"No!" Snapped Clara. "We are here to address certain issues in our Social order."

The kids looked blankly at her.

"By that, I mean the Gender Var that has plagued us!" Continued Clara. "The Conflict that has broken Hearts, And Turned you into Mindless Drones that can't even bare going to the Bathroom vithout Trying to switch the Labels for them."

 **Flashback.**

 _Bebe: Those boys are so gonna get it._

 _Annie: Yeah, And when one comes in we'll bash em, Hehehehe._

 _Millie: Hey girls. (Goes into the boys bathroom by mistake.)_

 _Boy: GIRL!_

 **Flashback ends.**

Annie Knitts rubbed the Back of her Head. "Yeah that was poorly thought out."

"And not only that, But at the Mere cost of your own Relationships." Clara Added. "You only Provided your oppressors more enjoyment to Engrose themselves, This Whole Gender war is and vas Meaningless, **YOU IDIOTS!** "

The Boys and Girls stood Dumbfounded by this Onslaught.

"Uh, What Oppressors?" Asked Millie Larsen. "The Canadians?"

"No! Although that is A Pretty good one, I'm talking about the Adults of this Stupid, God Damn Town!"

It was at this moment, Craig who had recovered from the Canadian Guards assault, Raised his hand.

"Yes?" Asked Clara.

"We already tried overthrowing them." Craig Explained. "The Result was a Ripoff of Children of the Corn."

"True, But that Time you didn't have Good reason To overthrow them." Explained Clara.

The Kids looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Francis.

"I'm talking about the One Vho started that started this Var in the First Place." Said Clara. "SkankHunt42!"

"That Guy? What does he have to do with Adults?" Asked Bebe?

"Yeah, He was clearly one of the Boys." Agreed Powder.

"Hey, Shut Your Mouths!" Snapped Dougles.

Clara face palmed as bickering started. "SHUT UP! It could have well been a girl you you knov."

The Kids stopped fighting and looked up at the Clara with confused looks.

"Or perhaps it could have been a baby, Or A rat, Or Maybe Evan Christ himself!"

"What are you saying?" asked Token.

"I'm saying the Identity of The Troll has been a mystery the Entire time, And not one of you ever bothered to figure it out! Besides Break Eric Cartman's belongings, Dump your lovers, And Show your Genitals."

The kids shrunk a bit with each biting word that came out of her mouth.

"Hell, The only person who had the Brains to find out Vho he was is the Very person Vho you acted was dead!" Continued Clara.

"Is she talking about Me?" Asked Heidi?

"Unlike you, She attempted to figure it out and she partially did." Said Clara. "And do you know what she learned? It Vas an Adult!"

The Kids stared then turned their heads towards Heidi, Who, After a moment's hesitation briefly nodded.

"You see." Said Clara. "It vas neither Boys or Girls, And That is vhy ve must now Join together to bring down those who have wronged us, Our idiot Parents."

The kids stood silent as she continued her Speech.

"Take a moment to think, Those Imbeciles and weaklings have done nothing but act as if we are fools, When tribulation occurs, They Tremble and Suck up to it, When something like Facebook and Crime sprees happen, They Call in Facebook's Deranged CEO, and Try to get talking Hands as mayor!" Clara stared piteously as she continued. "It was their misguidance and Misrule that led to this town Nearly falling to PC Oppression and Ads, And More Importantly, You couldn't do anything about this!"

"That still doesn't tell us what you know about Skankhunt." Said Sally turner.

Clara knew she was right. "Fine, You all Vant to know? Fine It vas… Gerald Brovflowski!"

A collective gasp roared out through the Crowd.

"Kyle's Dad?!" Asked Nichole in shock.

"He started the Gender war?" Questioned Tweek.

"Yes." Clara Smirked. "Now I know Vhat you are thinking, "How does she know." Vell, Listen to Kyle."

She pulled out a tape recorder and Pressed the Button.

Kyle's voice suddenly came through it. " _He… framed my Brother."_

The Kids eyes widened in Horror, Evan Cartman couldn't believe his ears.

"Now you see, All of this Vas for Nothing, You have been… FOOLED."

A small but Angry Clamer started to Rise among the kids.

"Yes, I feel you rage." Said Clara, "I myself feel bitter feeling at this Revolation, That is vhy ve must come together, To bring this injustice to an end once and for all! Though, This Atrocity is not entirely the fault of Adults, You all split apart because of internal reasons as vell."

As she spoke two kids were prodded onstage, One kid by Red and Kevin Stoley. The Other By Jenny Simons and Lola, Both kids had sacks on their heads.

"Vhat vere they? This is they!"

Clara grabbed the Sacks and Yanked them off Revealing the Petrified Faces of Butters and Nelly.

"W-what!?" Asked Butters.

"What's going on?!" Asked Nelly.

"Butters and Nelly?" Asked Kenny.

"While Skankhunt may have Started the Trouble, Some fanned it, Like These two here, Nelly had the Girls dump their Boyfriends, And Butters had the Boy show their Dicks, They made it worse, and For that, They Must share the Adults fate!" Explained Clara.

"Wait? What?" Nelly asked.

"Oh Hamburgers!" Gasped Butters.

As their Guards led them away, The Two fallen leaders struggled against their Captors, Begging for help that would never come.

Clara turned her Attention back to the Crowd.

"It's time for us to band together, It's time we came together, It's time… We Rise."

 **Be prepared song Opening.**

 **Clara:** _ **I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet, As a warthog's backside, But thick as you are… PAY Attention.**_

 **Clyde: (Salutes.)**

 **Clara:** _ **My words are a matter of Pride, It's clear from your vacant expressions.**_ **(Waves her hand in front of Tweeks face.)** _ **The Lights are not all upstairs.**_

 **Tweek: (Looks blank.)**

 **Clara:** _ **But we're talking Trolls, and Revolutions.**_

 **Bill and Fosse: (Snicker.)**

 **Clara:** _ **Evan you can't be caught unawares!**_

 **Bill:** _ **Whoa!**_

 **Fosse:** _ **Wah!**_

 **Clara so** _ **Prepare for the Chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer.**_

 **Bebe:** _**And where do we feature?**_

 **Clara:** _ **Just listen to Teacher, I know it sounds soured, But you'll be rewarded, When at last we're all given our dues, And Injustice deliciously Squared!**_ **(Kicks down Jason White.)** _ **BE PREPARED!**_

"Yeah be Prepared, We'll be prepared." Said Craig, "For what?

"For the Death of Skankhunt!" Said Clara.

"Why is he sick?" Asked Clyde.

"No fool We're going to kill him, And the other Adults to."

"Great idea, Who needs Authority." Said Esther.

"No rule, No rule, Lalalalala!"

"Idiots! There vill be Order!"

"Hey but you said-" Began Millie.

"I vill have the Power! Stick vith me! And You'll all be free to be together again and Kill your Parents!"

"Yeah! All right, Death to Adults!

" **Death to Adults!, Death to Adults!"**

"What?!"

 **Kids:** _ **it's great that were all reconnected, For a Queen who'll be all time adored.**_

 **Clara:** _ **Of course Quid pro Quo, Your expected, To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with Prizes, And though I'm the Main Addressee, The Point that I must emphasize is, YOU VONT GET A KILL WITHOUT ME!**_

 **Tricia: (Falls over a chair.)**

 **Clara:** _**So prepare! For the Coup of the century! Be Prepared! For the Murkiest scam!**_

 **Red, Esther and Millie:** _ **La! La! La!**_

 **Clara:** _ **meticulous Planning.**_

 **Kids:** _ **We'll have blood!**_

 **Clara:** _ **Tenacity Spanning**_

 **Kids:** _ **Blood For Blood.**_

 **Clara:** _**Decades of Denial!**_

 **Kids:** _ **We'll get ours**_

 **Clara:** _ **Is simply Why I'll.**_

 **Kids:** _ **For good and All!**_

 **Clara:** _ **Have Vengeance on Skankhunt! And Bring his head on a spike, To see what a terror I am! Yes my teeth and Ambitions are Bared! BE PREPARED!**_

 **Craig, Tweek and Bebe:** _ **Yes our teeth and Ambitions are bared!**_

 **Kids:** _ **Be Prepared!**_

The Children Let out Several Evil laughs, As Stan, Heidi, Cartman and Kenny looked on with Horrified Expressions.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Well, Now we're getting to the Good stuff, Hang on Tight folks. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

 **An unlikely Pair.**

Wendy watched as Randy struggled to his feet, She backed away to give him some room.

Randy himself looked a little worse for the were, His hair was matted, and his mustache crooked, In all honesty He looked the same as if he were drunk, Only he wasn't drunk.

"Wha… What Happened…?" He asked, He groggily made his way past a befuddled Wendy, Who stood there watching him.

Finally, She found her voice. "How… How should I know…?"

"How should you?"

"I don't know I'm asking you!"

Randy stumbled back a little, Eventually leaning against a wall.

"How long have you been standing over me?" He asked.

"Two hours." Said Wendy.

Randy Rubbed his head. "I don't even know how I got here, All I remember is leaving work for home and…"

"Hey, Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Wendy Blinked, How could he not know her? Than again, She never recall Stan ever introducing her to his Family, Apart From Shelly.

"I'm… Wendy." She said, As soon as she thought of something to say.

"Huh, Wendy… Wendy…" Said Randy thoughtfully. "Where have I…"

Suddenly a truck went by, It looked Canadian and was loaded with More soldiers.

"What's all that about?" Asked Randy.

"Didn't you hear?" Asked Wendy. "The towns under Occupation!"

"What?!" Asked Randy "Since when?"

"Where have you bean?" Asked Wendy. "Under a rock?"

"I… I don't know." Said Randy after a moment's hesitation. "Like I said… I can only remember leaving work and then… Nothing, How long has it bean?"

"5 days."

"5 DAYS!?" Randy Exclaimed, He started to Run off towards the Right. "I gotta-"

Then he stopped mid sentence and Looked back at Wendy.

"Uh… Are you coming?" He asked.

"What?"

"I suddenly don't wanna go alone." He said.

"Why Not?" Asked Wendy.

Randy Shrugged.

Wendy Groaned at this, They walked together for sometime.

"Hey what's your name again?" Asked Randy.

"It's Wendy." She answered.

"Wendy… Wendy…" Thought Randy. "Where have I?... Oh! OH OH OH OH OH! I know, Your that… Uh… News girl, Who's name is… Meg?

"What? No!" Wendy Exclaimed. "I just said My name was Wendy!"

"What from Wendy's?" Asked Randy.

"No!" Said Wendy. "Wendy Testaburger!"

"You work at McDonald's?"

"W-Wha-? No! I don't work at McDonald's!"

"Oh, Uh… So like… Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls?"

"NO!" Shouted Wendy. "Its Wendy Testaburger!"

Randy paused. "Oh yeah, Your the little Girl that wanted to kill smurfs."

"Where the fuck did that…?"

Than Wendy Suddenly Remembered, When Cartman tried to steal her Position of Class President.

"That… May have been a miscommunication."

"Oh."Said Randy. "What were you doing out here anyway?'

"I Slipped out of the Canadians Gathering." Said Wendy. "A new Garrison Commander has come."

"What Happened to the Last one?" Asked Randy.

"He was killed fighting some sort of… Monster at school."

"What Monster?"

"Some Giant Blue Thing that sounded Like a robot."

Randy stopped in his Tracks, He looked at Wendy as if something had ticked.

"Like a Robot…?" He asked, Something had ticked inside his mind when…

"Mr Marsh?" Asked Wendy.

Randy was silent for a Moment and Than turned to Wnedy and said.

"You kinda like a mini-Jessica Taylor you know that right?

"I Don't even know who that is." Wendy Deadpanned.

"So you do wanna Hang out with me?" Asked Randy.

"What? You told me to Follow you! I Assumed it was for something Important."

"I don't want to get lonely." Said Randy.

Wendy's Eye twitched.

 **And I'm going to End this Chapter here, I was going to Add the Song, You've never had a friend Like me in this but, Maybe for the Next Chapter Concerning them, Anyway, I kinda Liked the Idea of Randy And Wendy Interacting with each other, They would be so Hilarious. :)**

 **Well, Be sure to fav and follow my other stories, Until Next time. :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **An uneasy Realization.**

The next day came, A Helicopter had come to take Kyle away to Canada for Trial, The town had come out to see him off, Guards stood at every end of the Street as the Copter landed on the Makeshift helipad the guards had made.

Kyle was led to the center by Two Guards, The People looked on with Sympathetic looks, Unsure of what his fate would be.

Stan was among those sad lot as he helplessly watched his Friend being led along the way to his possible Doom, Before he could go any further he stopped in front of him and Heidi

"They can't do this to you kyle…" Said Stan, His voice Cracking a little.

"I'll be fine." Said Kyle. "Just go on with life, And Heidi… Take care of yourself."

Heidi said Nothing.

"Move it!" Snapped the Guard.

Kyle made his way onto the Copter, Which took off into the sky and out of South Park.

" _Does he know we know about his Dad?"_ Thought Stan.

As the Copter left the sight of those Below, Leuitenant ShitStick made his voice known.

"Think well on what will soon transpire, And Reflect on what Happens to those who dare to screw With the Nation of Canada!" He declared. "Reflect on What Happens when You defy, General Cock-A-Doom!"

"You heard the Lieutenant, Get away from here, Buddy!"

The guards than ushered the other kids away, Stan noticed Clara and a few other kids stay where they were for a few minutes than leave with the Rest.

Soon the only ones with him were Kenny, Heidi and Cartman.

"Well..." Said Cartman Confidently. "Now that Kyle's gone, I was thinking… heidi…

Heidi shot Cartman a murderous look, Shutting him up in the Process.

"I still can't believe it." Said Stan. "All this time, Kyle's dad was Skankhunt42?"

"I still can't believe we're going to kill our own Parents over it." Said Kenny.

"Ah let them, Their Assholes anyway." Said Cartman.

"No! Their are Family!" Snapped Stan. "We can't let them Do this."

"You weren't bought over by the Musical either if I recall." Said Kenny Folding his Arms.

"Mostly because it felt like a rip-off." Dismissed Cartman.

"Something feels off about this Clara Girl." Said Kenny. "I Honestly thought she was nice girl but now… Who knows what she's planning?"

"Now we have to deal with Her, The Occupation and Find a way to save Kyle!" Said Stan.

"Why?" Asked Heidi.

Stan, Kenny and Cartman turned and looked at her as if she had just told a bad joke.

"What?"

"Why should we save him?" Asked Heidi, Her face now a look of venom.

"Why should we-?" Stan was At a loss for words. "He's our Friend!"

"He's your Friend! Not Mine!" Snapped Heidi. "I owe him Nothing!

Stan was Shocked. "You owe him… Not even all those Hurtful things you said? And I don't mean just Jew jokes and Comparing him to his mom!

 **Flashback.**

 **Heidi: HA! Kyle's dressed like Ferret.**

 **Kyle: (Stands their in a Ferret costume as Horns Blow.)**

 **Flashback Ends.**

"That was Actually me." Said Cartman.

"Well, In Hindsight, He made it way to Obvious!" Said Heidi. "Besides he probably already has that Smug Uninterested look about him that his Grandfather has."

"You don't even know his Grandfather!" Snarled Stan.

"Like how you thought you knew his Dad!" Retorted Heidi.

"Okay Enough!" Said Kenny, Getting in between the two. "What is your Problem with Kyle Heidi?"

 **Meanwhile.**

Leuitenant ShitStick Smirked to himself as he lounged in his Office, Soon the Broflovski Child would Face Justice, His Mother was Already in the Hospital for the Injuries she sustained, That was the story at least, all that was left was the Husband, Jason, Or whatever his name was, It mattered little to him.

Suddenly there was a Knock at the door.

"Yes?" He called.

No one Answered.

"Hello?"

Again, No one Answered.

The Lieutenant was getting Annoyed. "Are you deaf Buddy? I am Granting you Permission to enter!"

Once again, No Response.

ShitStick rose from his seat and Started Marching to the door, When He Opened it, He gasped at what he Saw.

A dead Guard was laying on the side of the Door, His Throat was slit and his back was Pierced by by a knife, The Lieutenant was shocked out of his wits!

"G-Guards! Guards!"

Suddenly a large Bang went off somewhere down the Hall, Shouts and Screams could be Heard, ShitStick rushed to Invesigate, When he got to the Waiting room he was shocked out of his wits, Every troop there was dead or Dying, His Mind Boggled at what had Happened when something struck him across the Back and he fell, Parlyzed.

He looked up and Saw Children, Bloody from the Scuffle and slightly Injured, Their Leader a Young Girl Knelt to his level.

"Do you feel alright Lieutenant?" She asked in a soft Sneering German voice.

"What… is the Meaning of this… ?" Asked the Lieutenant. "I am in charge…"

"Not any More." She said. "No more that those idiots are."

"General Cock-A-Doom… Will hear of this…"

"Oh he vill." Said the girl. "But not from you."

She pulled out A machete and struck it down on his neck."

 **Meanwhile.**

Butters and nelly struggled as they tried to get their Bonds loose, To another side, Kevin, Lola and Jenny had set up a fire and were warming up beside it, Red stood guard over the two Prisoners.

"Nice little mess you got us in Stotch." Nelly Quietly Sneered.

"Me? How did I get us in this-?"

"Silence there!" Sneered Red. "Save your breath for your certain doom."

Kevin, Jenny and Lola cackled Evilly.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Lots Of questions Here, Will Kyle be okay? How Will Butters and Nelly Escape? What's Heidi's beef with Kyle? What's Claras next move? Find out next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Dark Mysteries.**

"You really want to know?" Asked Heidi. "FINE!"

 **Flashback.**

 **(During Doubling down. At the Restaurant.)**

 **(Heidi was leaving Buca de Faggoncini, Rather upset at the roast she had unintentionally received, She decided to go to Kyle's house to see what he was up to, When she got there though She heard things.)**

 **Gerald: Now look Kyle, What I'm saying is-**

 **Kyle: You don't even know what you're saying!**

 **Gerald: What I do is for the Sake of Comedy, It's what every Satirist do.**

 **Kyle: No it's not! I don't know how long I can cover this up, When All you do is try to do it again.**

 **Gerald: How can you be sure I'm trying to get into the Message boards, I could be trying to give a Yelpers review.**

 **Kyle: You stopped being a Yelper!**

 **Gerald: Fine, But can you blame me? It's supposed to be funny!**

 **Kyle: Putting dicks in women's Mouths isn't funny, It's just being a Dick!**

 **Gerald: It's funny cause It's Not Funny!**

 **Heidi: What?**

 **Kyle: You really want people to eventually find out who you are?!**

 **Gerald: Of Course not! No one knows except you me and Ike, And those other trolls from that one time.**

 **Kyle: How can I cover for you when you try and be Skankhunt42 again?!**

 **Heidi: (Gasps in shock as her already deteriorating Emotions come crashing down in feelings of Betrayal, The Boy who had wanted to help and Loved her was the Son of the Monster who had Terrorized her and Her "Friends." Who made her Quite twitter and Led her into this hell of a life and What's worse, He knew all along and Did Nothing!)**

 **(Heidi than runs back to home and Cries herself to sleep, Next day she goes to Cartman and Listens to his words And when she Broke up with Kyle, She felt a pang of Satisfaction.)**

 **Flashback.**

"You… You knew about Kyle's Dad all along as well!?" Asked Stan In Disbelief. "And you just used as Personal Motivation for being a Dick to Kyle?!"

"Bitch." Said Kenny.

"What?" Asked Stan, Confused.

"The Correct term is Bitch." Said Kenny.

"Oh Right." Said Stan.

"What did you expect?!" Snarled Heidi. "That I would really feel comfortable with the Boy whose dad caused all this trouble?! That I would be manipulated by someone else!?"

"I thought you were the Manipulative one." Said Cartman.

Heidi Kicked him in the Stomach.

"OW!"

"Learn to keep your trap shut." Sneered Heidi.

"That doesn't change that fact that you knew and Said Nothing!" Snapped Stan.

"Well Sorry if I was dealing with other things." Retorted Heidi.

"Okay Enough!" Snapped Kenny. "We accomplish nothing by fighting Among ourselves, So I say we find the truth for ourselves, Maybe Clara's just using this as a lie to get support."

"I just said it was him!" Said Heidi. "Ike can probably tell you the same too."

"Be that as it may." Kenny said. "I think we should learn the truth for ourselves."

"I agree." Said Cartman. "There could be more to this I suppose."

 **Meanwhile.**

Randy and Wendy had sat down in the Park, They didn't attend Kyle's departure and Probably didn't know about it, Wendy was Busy trying to Jog Randy's memory.

"So what exactly can you remember?" Asked Wendy.

"I told you, I don't know!" Said Randy. "I just remember leaving work and that's it!"

"Who did you talk to last?' Asked Wendy.

"My Co worker Peter Nelson, Left work with him and got in my…" Randy racked his head together to try and think. "My… My…

"Car?" Wendy asked?

"Well, Yeah, At least I think it was my Car."

"Can't you remember anything?" Asked Wendy, Starting to get Irritated.

"Well sorry I can't member much." Randy said, Than something flash inside his Head.

" _Aprova…"_

"Aprova…" He said.

"Aprova?" Asked Wendy. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Said Randy. "I think… I think… Do you ever Feel like this is supposed to be set in 2018, But skipped ahead?" He suddenly asked.

"Focus!" Snapped Wendy. "This is Serious!"

"What?" Asked Randy. "I'm just saying."

"This is completely off topic, We're trying to find out what Happened!"

"Gawd, You're no fun."

"Do you ever take things seriously?!" Asked Wendy.

"I try to take a smoothie seriously." Said Randy.

" _God, I'm beginning to see why Stan never introduced me to him in the First place."_ Wendy Thought.

"So who do you think is a better Comic relief Character? Iago from Aladdin? Or Timon and Pumbaa from the Lion King?" Asked Randy.

"What does…? Wendy started to say and then sighed. " I would say Timon and Pumbaa, But Iago kinda has more of a charm to him."

"Really? He Sounds like a weirdo trying to appease to his own kids somehow?" Said Randy.

 **(FYW, Iago is one of my Favorite Characters.)**

Randy seemed to look a little hurt by that somehow, But he quickly brushed it off.

"So, We were saying something about… Aprova…?" He asked.

"What do you think it means?" Asked Wendy.

"I don't know, Maybe it's some code?" He asked.

"It might be fun to solve." Said Randy.

"I don't know about Fun." Wendy Said Skeptically.

"C'mon, Isn't fun what friends do?"

"Friends?" asked Wendy. "W-we just interacted, Like a day ago, I highly doubt that would make us friends.

 **Randy: Listen kid, I don't you quite realize what you got here, So why don't you just luminate, Whilst I illuminate the Possibilities.**

 **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,**

 **Share is out he had a thousand teams!**

 **But Girly you're luck cuz up your sleeves.**

 **You got a brand new magic never fails!**

 **You got some power in your corned now!**

 **Some heavy Ammunition in your camp!**

 **You got some Put, Pizzazz, Some who and How,**

 **All you gotta do is say my name and I'll say.**

 **Hey I forget your name But what would you have to be?**

 **Let me take your order jot it down.**

 **You ain't never had a friend like me, HaHaHaHa!**

 **Life is your restaurant, And fun's you'r Maydardi!**

 **C'mon whisper to whatever you feel about,**

 **You ain't never had a friend like Me!**

 **Yes sir, We give ourselves to service, We're the Boss the Kind The Czar!**

 **We dream, We wish and lives our Dish, How 'bout a little more Baklava!**

 **Have some of Column A try all of Column B!**

 **I'm in the mood to Tag you dude!**

 **You ain't never had a friend like me!**

 **Wah, Wah, Wah!**

 **Oh, My!**

 **Wah, Wah, Wah!**

 **Oh, Oh!**

 **Wah, Wah, Wah!**

 **Ha Ha Ha!**

 **Dab-a-Dab-A-Dab**

 **Randy: Can your friends do this?**

Wendy: What can they evan-?

 **Randy: Can your friends do that?**

Wendy: What are you even describe-

 **Randy: Can your friends pull this!**

Wendy: Is that your-!?

 **Randy: Off their Little Crotch.**

 **Randy: Can you'r friends go- OFF (Starts Raping.**

 **I'm the Randy of the Map, I can sing rap dance if you give me a chance.**

 **So don't just sit there talking like a dope, We've got mystery we gotta solve.**

 **You got a bone feeling certified, You got a Buddy who can catch your fall.**

 **I've got a powerful urge to have your back!**

 **So what we do, I Really wanna know!**

 **You got a plan that might achieve success,**

 **Well, If you do than I for one am so on board!**

 **Yeah, Little-**

 **Wendy: Wendy.**

 **Randy: Yes!**

 **We've got a mystery!  
I'm on the job You big name bob**

 **You ain't Never had a friend, Never Had a friend.**

 **Never Had a friend, Never had a friend.**

 **You ain't… Never… Had a… Friend… Like… MEEEEEEEEE!**

You ain't never had a friend like me.

 **Well this was fun, And Almost time for Season 23 too, Hope you all enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

 **Horrific Discoveries.**

Stan, Kenny, Heidi and Cartman did not go to the Broflovski Residence, Immediately, They had to wait until, Night time to go there, The Soldiers patrolled the Streets by day, But they were fewer by Night, So that night Stan woke up in his bed and Texted To Cartman and told him to get the others and meet him at the park.

Stan than crept out of his Room, Careful not to Wake his mom or Sister, He made his way outside his house and went to the town square, He ducked behind a bush as a guard went by then turned left on the end of his Street and headed up the road past the Mayor's office, He went past that and went to the Town Square, Where Heidi, Kenny and Cartman were waiting for him.

"There he his, The damn Sluggard." Said Cartman.

"What kept you?" Asked Heidi.

"Nevermind that." Said Stan. "We have to get to Kyle's house and Find out about His Dad."

The Other kids Agreed, And off they went to Kyle's house.

Randy and Wendy walked along the sidewalk to the Marsh residence, Till at last they reached the house.

"Well I better get inside, My family are probably worried about me." He walked up to the Front porch, But stopped and looked back at Wendy.

"Hey, You coming?"

Wnedy glanced at the house and then to Randy. "Uh… You want me to…?"

"Yeah." Said Randy. "You said you were gonna help me."

Wendy felt slightly uneasy all of a sudden, She was just entering the House of Her Ex-Boyfriend, It felt uncomfortable to be in his house, And Possibly meet his Entire Family, Especially since they had no Idea of his Relationship, But she did say she'd help Randy get his Memories back.

"I did." She said. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The two went into the House together and Randy turned on the light, His family must be asleep by now.

"Wait here." He said to Wendy, Who sat on the Couch.

He went up to his and Sharon's room and Opened the Door slowly so as to not wake up Sharon.

"Sharon…?"

He found the Bed Empty however, He then went to Stan's room and Found the same thing.

"Stan…?"

Lastly he tried Shelly's room.

"Shelly…?"

Meanwhile, Stan, Kenny Cartman and Heidi were sneaking into the Broflovski home, Kenny Climbed up to the Nearest window and slipped in, He double checked to make sure no one was home before making his way to the Front door and Opened it, Allowing the Others to enter.

"Alright Remember." Said Stan. "Look for anything that could prove Mr Brovflowski is Skankhunt."

The four kids split up, They checked under the Couch, The Closets, The Basement, Evan Gerald's Computer room.

But they could find nothing, Heidi, Kenny and Cartman met back at the living room, Stan had not yet returned.

"Nothing!" Cursed Heidi. "We've found Nothing."

"Maybe it's all just Propaganda." Said Kenny.

"No it's not!" Said Heidi. "I heard it myself, I did emoji analysis on it, It was him."

"Has any one sean Stan?" Asked Cartman.

"Uh guys!" Stan called. "You might wanna see this."

The others found Stan in Geralds Room, He had just pulled out a box of Id Cards.

"What is all this?" Asked Heidi.

"I don't know, I just found it in a secret stash under that file cabinet." Said Stan.

Cartman took a closer look.

"Jason Nofenski? George Tolkein? Tony Curry?" He Red. "What the fuck? These are fake Ids."

"Why does he have fake Ids?" Wondered Stan.

"Hey guys look!" Said kenny, He looked through Geralds twitter account. And found several unread messages.

"What are these?" Asked Stan, Looking through the usernames.

"I think I've seen the usernames before." Said Cartman, He than reds through the names.

"DildoSwaggins."

"Anonymouse821."

"SuperSexyLisa18."

"I've seen these names before, They're from the great denmark trolling during our school fundraiser."

He sighed. "Ah those were good times right Heidi? Heidi?"

Heidi had taken out an unknown newspaper, She opened it and a shocked look crossed her face as she showed it to the Guys.

"WHAT?!" Stan took the Paper and read it.

"Gerald Broflowski dead?!" He read.

"Foul play suspected in Broflovski's death." Read Heidi.

"Fiery Car crash?" Read Kenny.

"Brakes cut?" Continued Cartman. "By who?!"

"Why doesn't anyone remember this?!" Asked Stan. "We're a small town, If someone in it died we would have known!"

"Like you know about my deaths…" Mumbled Kenny.

"Cartman took out another newspaper clipping.

"Unnamed Felon at large?" He Read. "Why would they call him unnamed?"

The kids froze.

"Unless." Began Stan.

"Gerald." Said Cartman.

"Isn't." Said Heidi.

"Gerald?!"

"Than who has Kyle bean living with?" Asked Stan. "Does he even know? What about his Wife?!"

"Was this all covered up? If so, Who covered this up?" Asked Heidi.

"Guys! Guys!" Said Kenny. "I think he's coming home!"

Back at the Marsh house, Randy had just met with Wendy Downstaries.

"I don't understand." He said. "Where are they? They couldn't be out this time of night."

"Where do you think they could be?" Asked Wendy.

"I don't know." Said Randy.

A faint noise was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Wendy.

Back at the Broflovski residence, Gerald had just come home with Ike.

"Now, Ike we have to keep a level head about this." He said. "You'r mother and Kyle are probably gonna be fine, Canada's probably just gonna give them a slap on the wrist."

While Gerald was talking, Stan, Kenny, Heidi and Cartm appeared behind him.

"More like a slap in the face." Sneered Stan.

Gerald whirled around in shock.

"Oh- Uh, Hello Kids… What are you-?"

"You Don't Get to Speak Right Now!" Shouted Stan.

"We know about your Actions Broflovski!" Snarled Kenny.

"Actions!? I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb Asshole!" Snapped Heidi. "I heard you're argument with Kyle!"

Gerald started to go pale.

"What Argument?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know why don't you elaborate to us more?" Said Cartman. "SKANKHUNT42!?"

"AAAAHHHHGG!" Gerald Screamed, He fell to his Knees. "PLEASE I SWEAR I DIDN"T INTEND TO HURT ANYONE! I WAS JUST BEING-"

"Shut up!" Yelled Stan, Punching him in the face and Knocking him to the Floor, Ike starred in absolute Shock.

"Pp-please, I have enough Problems as it is." Gerald Begged. "My son has been kidnapped and my Wifes in the Hospital!"

"Over a punch in the Stomach?' Asked Cartman.

"To be fair it was a pretty hard Cuff." Said Kenny.

"Guys! Can we please stay on topic!?" Aksed Heidi.

"Ike is it true?" Asked Stan, Turning to Ike, Did he frame you?"

Ike was completely unsure of what to say.

"Unless you want the whole town to know, You'll tell us what's going on with you!" Threatened Kenny.

"You won't tell?" Asked Gerald Pleadingly. "Will you?"

"Not unless you tell us about these!" Said Stan, Holding up the Fake Ids and the Newspaper Clippings, Geralds eyes stared in shock at these.

"Where did this come from…" He asked, Taking at the newspaper clipping of his supposed death. "I'm dead?! How did no one say anything about this?!"

"That's what we'd like to know." Said Heidi.

Just than the TV suddenly turned on.

"Uh, When did the TV Turn on?" Asked Cartman.

They all went over to see what was going on.

"It is… With great pleasure… That we are happy to say… The Canadian occupation… Is over."

"WHAT?!"

"Over?" Asked Cartman.

"The Canadian forces… Are dead." Continued the reporter, Who seemed more scared than Happy. "In addition to this… great day… An old enemy is Revealed."

"What old Enemy?" Asked Kenny.

"We have… Confirmation… From the competent… That the School troll known as… Skankhunt42… is-WAS! Gerald Broflovski…"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Just a reminder... Vigilante justice is not allowed, Evan for a Pathetic, Worthless, Son of a bitch like HIM!" The Reporters voice turned from fear to Anger. "Unless Vigilante justice gives us results, Than it can be endorsed by the Public, Which it will, From They that Skankhunt hurt the most."

An Image of Gerald flashed on screen saying: _GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!_ In Red.

"How do they already know?" Asked Stan.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sadi Gerald. "You told someone didn't you!?"

"No! We didn't-"

"Bullshit!" Gerald suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Holy shit!" Cried Cartman.

"If I end up dead, I might as well take a few with me before that." He said as he undid the safety, Before eh could fire, A large light of Reddish yellow shone through the window.

"W-whats that?" Asked Stan.

Cartman and Gerald looked outside the window and dropped their jaws.

Marching outside with Torches, Swords, Pitch forks, Axes, Guns and other terrifying weapons were marching outside, Chanting Kill! Kill! Kill!

"Ha!." Laughed Cartman. "Those dumbasses don't even know where Kyle's family lives!"

The kids Stopped and Looked behind them, THan marched over to the Brovflowski's house.

"Oh Thanks a lot Dumbass!" Snapped Gerald.

The kids stood outside and shouted angrily.

"We want SkankHunt! We want SkankHunt!"

"How do they all know?!" Asked Gerald.

"Some girl came here and told them it was you." Said Heidi. "She said you caused her aunt's death."

"Her aunt?! Who?" Asked Gerald.

"Freja ollengard." Said Kenny.

Gerald nearly fainted at this, But was caught and held up by Cartman.

Ike gingerly walked up to him. "Daddy, You have to face that mob and say sorry for what you did."

"I would." Said Gerald Recomposing himself. "But If I do that, They'll kill our entire family."

"No we don't! We're just after you!" Called Clyde.

"Aren't we out to kill or Capture all adults in town?" Asked Token.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Gerald.

"Yeah, Should have mentioned this earlier." Said Cartman. "But said Girl somehow talked all our friends into committing Genicide against all those over the age of 18."

"Seriously!?" Cried Gerald. "Nobody tells me anything!"

Fists banged on the Door, Luckily it was locked for now.

"We don't have time!" Said Stan. "Kenny! Heidi! Bar the Door! Cartman keep Gerald here with Ike! I'll go upstairs and look for an escape!"

And he hurried up to the upper windows and stared out amongst the crowd and Angry, Jeering Children, A few saw him and started throwing Projectiles at him, Forcing Stan to Retreat back into the House.

Downstairs, Kenny and Heidi had bordered up the Windows and Door, and Also blocked them with Furniture, Stan came hurrying back down.

"I couldn't find a way out!" He said.

Several Arms Burst in through the Window and Started Grasping at anything they could reach.

"Stand back you guys!" Said Cartman. "I have chainsaw!"

And he then started making fake chainsaw noises, Causing the arms to retreat, Their Eyes peered into the holes they made and saw that Carmtan was faking it.

"Uh Oh." Said Cartman.

The Arms reached out once more.

"Up stairs!" Called Stan as he and the others raced back up them.

Outside, Two boys named Luis and Taylor Facened a pair of Hooks to the Door and chained them to Timmy.

"Pull!" Called Bebe.

Timmy pulled and Pulled with all the might his wheelchair could muster.

"More Lines!" Yelled Craig.

Harpoon lines were fired at the door by Vamp kids and pulled by Sixth graders, They Pulled and Pulled and Pulled Until eventually the door gave way.

"We're in!" Cheered Clyde. "FIND SKANKHUNT!"

The children raced into the House, Wrecking anything that stood in their way.

"They're upstaries!" Shouted Craig.

The kids Raced up stairs and went for Geralds room.

"Bring in the Ram!" Called Bebe.

On Que, The goth kids raced up with a Improvo Battering ram, Made from a Trash Can, The Began pounding it against the door.

"We'll never escape them now!" Moaned Cartman. "We're done for!"

" **STAN! STAN!"**

Stan looked over to the window opposite the Broflovski residents and saw His dad, Hauling a plank over to them.

"DAD!?"

"Climb across Stan!" Called Randy. "CLIMB ACROSS!"

"Dad No!" Called Stan. "If you try to help me they'll kill you!"

"Oh." Said Randy. "Well when you put it like that-"

"NO!" Shouted Wendy. "Put that back right now!"

"Alright! Alright!" Said Randy, As he put the plank in place.

"Wendy!?" Asked Stan.

"Stan hurry!" Called Wendy.

And with that, Stan, Kenny and Heidi made their way across the Bridge, Ike following with Cartman Prodding a Terrified Gerald along with it.

"Look up their!" Called Sally Turner.

"They're getting away on that Plank Bridge!" Shouted Brimmy.

The kids at Geralds Door burst in and charged to the Plank bridge.

"Archers!" Called Nichole. "Prepare to fire!"

Several Kindergarteners came forward with Bows and Arrows and Aimed them at the Bridge.

"I'm using a red one so I know who I kill." Said Filmore.

"Uh oh." Said Kenny.

"They all ducked under the Arrows and looked back to see Karen and Kevin near the end of the plank behind them.

"Karen! Kevin!" Called Kenny. "What are you doing!?"

Kenny's siblings looked conflictingly at each other.

"Move aside!" Snapped Craig as he and Tweek took over, Tweek then pushed the Plank bridge away from the window and the Plank bridges occupants fell to earth.

They reached the bottom with a crash and gingerly rubbed their sore spots.

"Run!" Cried Stan as the kids came after them, They ran over to the Car, But found that the kids had beat them to it and were currently wrecking it.

"Hurry!" Shouted Kenny. "take that car!"

An unused car was standing unused and un destroyed, Stans group hurried over and Got in.

"They found another car!" Shouted Bebe.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Clyde.

"Who cares!" Snapped Craig. "Get after them!"

The Kids all got their Bikes Scooters, Tricycles and evan some cars of their own and Chased after Stans group.

"They're after us!" Screamed Kenny.

"I know! I Know!" Panicked Cartman.

"Drive you son of a bitch!" Shouted Heidi.

Gerald Cringed as he slammed his foot on the Gas pedal.

Suddenly the kids were starting to surround them, Dougie jumped right onto the windshield with his face pressed against it.

"I'll have your head on a spike!" He cursed.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Gerald swerved to the RIght and caused Dougie to be thrown off the Car and into a sixth grader.

The chase went on for what felt like forever, And the Kids showed no signs of Giving up.

"GO! Faster you swine!" Shouted Bebe.

"Tear them to Pieces!" Snarled Craig.

The car sped faster and Faster, Until eventually they came part of the Road that ran by a forest.

Filmore aimed his red arrow at one of the tires and fired, The arrow hit the tire and the car swerved off the road and into the Forest, Where it crashed.

The kids stopped and surveyed the wreckage.

"You think they're dead?" Asked Clyde.

"Maybe." Said Bebe. "Send someone down there to check, We're all wanted back in town."

The kids than got on their modes of Transportation And headed back to town, Leaving two kindergarteners alone to search the wreck.

Down below, Stan, Kenny, Heidi, Cartman, Gerald and Ike emerged from the Crash, And hid in the Bushes.

"Are they gone?" Asked Gerald.

Kenny looked out. "I think so."

The two Kindergarteners, Having found nothing, Made their leave as well.

"So what now?" Asked Heidi. "What do we do?"

"We run." Said Stan as he ran off towards the forest, The others following behind.

The Helicopter landed in it's helipad, and two guards escorted Kyle from it, There standing before him was the very man he'd bean dreading to meet again.

"Welcome to Canada, Scum." Said General Cock-A-Doom.

 **And that's it, So I hope you all enjoyed that, And about the Latest Episode, I will not watch it until morning, Say what you want, But I like Randy and I really have big Plans for him in my other stories, So whatever happens to him, I hope it's a kinder fate than he Deserves.**

 **Stay tuned Folks.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 20.**

 **Unique invitation.**

The sounds of Speeding cars was the only thing, They could hear in that motel room, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Heidi, Ike and Gerald kept quiet as they sat there, Saying nothing to each other.

"So." Sadi Cartman, Breaking the silence. "This is cool, Us hanging out, On the run, Staying up at night."

No one responded.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Continued Cartman. "Wanna play Fortnite?"

"We don't have any way to play it." Said Kenny.

"Crap." Said Cartman. "Anyone got any fidget spinners?"

"No." Said Stan.

"Crap." Said Cartman.

"Well… Look on the bright side." Said Gerald.

"Bright side? BRIGHT SIDE!" Asked Heidi. "What Bright Side?! Our Friends and peers wanna kill us!"

"Correction." Said Cartman. "They wanna kill him, We were just in the way."

"Now listen here-" Began Gerald.

"SHUT UP!" Heidi punched Gerald in the balls and kicked him to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you put me through!" She began repeatedly socking him in the face, Stan ran up and pulled her off.

"Heidi, Please he's not worth it." He than gave Gerald an Angry glare than with Nashed teeth, Lunged At Gerald and began to throttle him.

"YOU DESTROYED MY LOVE LIFE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He roared.

" _HOW CAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AT THE AGE TEN?!"_ Asked Gerald as he tried to pry Stan's surprisingly strong fingers from his neck.

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Stan.

Ike than began to cry.

"Hey, Hey, It's alright." Said Heidi, As she put her shoulders on Ike. "We're not mad at you."

"But I kept it secret too…" Ike whimpered. "Kyle made me Promise."

"Yes, Of course he did…" He said, with a hint of Anger.

"Alright you." Said Stan as he let go of Gerald. "You're gonna tell us everything, The whole truth, and by the time you're done, We'll decide your fate."

Gerald gulped. "A-Alright… I was Originally a yelp Critic as you all know, I was enthralled by online Activity and wanted to be apart of it, So I joined the Yelp elite, There I found myself becoming one with online social media, Eventually I got board and sought out something new, That's when I discovered it… Discovered it's power… Discovered Trolling."

 **Flashback.**

 _Gerald: At first I was repulsed… When I saw a nasty comment had been posted on my Yelp blog, I tried to retaliate, I decided to go and play by it's game, I said… things… Revolting things, I called them things a decent person would frown upon… And by the time I was done… Whoever it was… Quited twitter, I had never felt such power before, All my life I had been something of a pushover, Letting my wife tell me things, Or have my own kids disobey me, Finally I could make myself a force to be Reckoned with, I could finally let loose my Dark side, And from then on, I was Skankhunt42._

 **Flashback end.**

"And It was Wonderful!" Said Gerald. "I could screw around with people, Push their Buttons and not suffer repercussions for it, Until now."

"That doesn't even explain all the Fake Id's and how no one is aware about that Car crash that supposedly Killed you." Said Kenny.

"What?" Asked Gerald. "Fake Id's? Car crash?" What are you talking about?"

"We found them in your office in a secret stash." Explained Stan.

"My secret vault?" Aksed Gerald. "How did you get in that?"

"We weren't even aware you had a secret vault." Said Heidi. "And it wasn't a Vault at all."

"Well, I found the Box in a vault." Said Kenny.

"Did it have a giant lock?"

"It had a numbered dial, That makes it a vault."

"You mean a safe?"

"No that's not- How did we get down this tangent?!"

"Guys! Can we please Focus?!" Snapped Stan, Shutting Heidi and Kenny up instantly.

"Listen kids." Said Gerald as he got up. "I Honestly don't know what you mean, I never even seen them!"

"Then you must have had your eyes closed when you did them." Said Heidi.

"I told you!" Said Gerald. "I don't know anything about Fake Ids or a Car crash! Anything else you think I know something about?!"

"What about the whole you being an Unnamed Felon?" Asked Cartman.

"Unnamed Felon? W-What are you talking about?" Asked Gerald.

"We also found that in your stash." Explained Heidi.

"Okay, For the Record, I didn't even know I had a stash." Said Gerald. "You kids are crazy!"

"We know what we saw and it was all real!" Said Stan.

"Did you evan bring it with you?" Asked Gerald.

"No." Said Kenny. "We left it back at your House."

"Well we definitely can't go back there now."

"So that's it?" Asked Cartman. "We're gonna die?"

"No one is going to die, Cartman." Said Kenny. "And who said we would?"

"Uh… Heidi."

"What? Hey! Don't use me as a scapegoat!"

"I'll use you as a scapegoat whenever I want bitch!"

"I'll give you bitch-"

As Cartman and Heidi argued, Stan looked at Gerald, As much as he wanted to just hurt him in every physical way possible, Who couldn't help but feel something from him, It was like his mind was linked to him… Somehow.

"Stan?" Asked Kenny, Who just broken up Cartman and Heidi's fight.

Stan didn't respond he just turned to Gerald. "You're own son is being held Hostage by the Canadian government."

"I know that." Said Gerald.

"If you Promise to give yourself up to the kids, Will you help us get him back?" Asked Stan.

Before Gerald could Respond a knock came at the door, Heidi peeked through the window to see who was there, It appeared to no one.

Cartman opened the door slightly and found a note.

 _ **You who want Kyle Broflowski back and**_

 _ **Know about his Dad and the Children's rise.**_

 _ **Find us.**_

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **Well, This as Far As I'll write find out what happens Next Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **The Purge.**

Sheila wandered the Halls of the Hospital, Until she came up the Top, She had no Idea how long she was out or how that Punch could have put her in a coma, But when she woke up, She found no one, She had gotten out of bed and searched for someone, Than found a dying Nurse, Who told her to look on the Roof, She went their and Found nothing, However she then heard the Sound of Violence and smelt smoke coming from somewhere, She walked to the edge and looked down.

Below Hell's pass Hospital, The town was Aflame with fire, Sounds of Carnage and Panic could be heard amidst the Flames, In the Town itself children were running here and there,Burning Pillaging and Killing anyone over the age of 18.

One man was Hung by a Group of Kids, The Goth kids and Sixth graders chased some adults across the road, Vamp kids and Raisins Girls stormed the Retirement center and a Mixed group of Kindergarteners and Teenagers burned down the Mayor's office, Any adult that escaped the Carnage found shelter in the Community center.

And Mackey was just Standing through the Carnage.

"Aprova… Aprova… Aprova…"

"Should we… Should we be concerned at this point?" Asked Kal asked Douglas.

"No." Said the Latter, Who went back to Pillaging.

The Police weren't safe either, They had set up a Barricade around the Station, Somehow though the Kids managed to get past it and started sacking them.

One cop crawled his way to the Door, Only to feel himself get stopped and turned over by a foot.

"B-billy?" Asked the Cop with wide eyes.

"Billy hates you daddy!"

The kid aimed the Gun at his Father and Fired.

Wendy stirred as the Light silhouetted on her, She slowly started to regain coincidence, She looked around, She seemed to be in some kind of Cell, She looked and Saw Randy knocked out on the Floor next to her.

"Mr Marsh?" Wendy Asked, She crawled over and nudged him awake, If only slightly.

"Mr Marsh where are we?"

"I-I don't know-" Randy Coughed. "Kids… Overpowered."

Wendy also felt a prang of Pain in her side.

She remembered Stan and the others getting thrown off the plank and She and Randy nearly rushed down to help them, But Several kids got in their way, A huge Struggle took place, She and Randy put up the best fight they could, But they were unarmed and taken by surprise than they were knocked out and then… nothing.

The sound of a key turning caught both of their Attention, Two Sixth Graders came in.

"On your feet." Said the Taller one.

The two Guards led Randy and Wendy outside their cell, And marched them to the Outside of a shelter.

What The two saw next took their breath away from terror.

All around them and the Ruins of South park Adults were either dead or forced into labor by children.

Those that were dead were being cleaned up, The survivors, Stuck Building and standing about with Children working them to the bone and bullying them for the Smallest offense.

"No talking!"

"Put your backs into it!"

"Get those mud holes filled in you lily liveried slime!"

Randy and Wendy could hardly believe it.

"What's going on?" Asked Randy.

"No talk!" Sneered a guard.

Wendy and Randy were Prodded along to a checkpoint, Where Craig was dealing with some Adults.

"Get back to your Pen Scum!" He snarled as he Kicked one in the Groin.

Randy and Wendy were Shocked.

"Are you the Dumb bicth in charge of this Rabble?" Craig asked as he Shot a Glare at Bebe, Who was guarding them.

"Well I don't…" Craig Suddenly grabbed her before she could finish.

"Concentrate, Sergeant Bebe, Give these dolts an inch and they'll be gone." Craig said in an Uncharacteristically cruel voice. "Now get them back to their pen."

"As you wish sir." Said Bebe as she Prodded Her Prisoners away.

"Captain Craig sir." Said One of the guards.

"You have the Traitor and Marsh?" Asked Craig.

"Craig what's going on-"

"Silence! Snapped Craig. "You'll speak when you're spoken to directly and not before!"

Wendy shut up at this.

"You gonna have them on spikes Captain?" Asked Tweek, who just came up.

"No Sweety." Said Craig. "The Commander has Plans for them."

"Commander?" Asked Wendy and Randy.

Tweek then nodded at the guards and led them over to another part of town.

Eventually they came to what was left of the Mayor's office and Saw Clara standing on a podium looking down on a prisoner, Which was Bob white.

"Prisoner at the bar you have bean found guilty by Childs law." Clara said. "Do you have anything to say before I passed Sentence."

"You have have no regard for our Heritage do you?!" Snarled Bob. "Oh because you kids think you're so Superior to the Whites, Just like Everyone-"

"SILENCE!" Clara snapped. "Hold your tongue, You miserable Wretch! THe charges against you are far to well known white, Your own Children have been witness to it themselves, Haven't you Jason."

Jason white Appeared at Claras side.

"Yes." He said. "From the time I was born this man has done nothing but complain and drag us into his own ridicules Actions, Supporting Garrison, Declaring us a Respectable Family, And I for one am Sick and Tired of it, Do what you will with him."

"Jason!-"

"Silence!" Clara snapped again. "Your son's cries are heard, The sentence in clear: Death."

Before Bob could reply the two guards holding him beat him mercilessly with their spears.

"Guars take this wretch away and Hang him somewhere." Said Clara.

As the guards took Bob away, Red called out. "Bring in the Traitor and the Insurgent, Wendy Testaburger and Randy marsh!"

Wendy and Randy felt the guards prod them with their spears, Forcing the Two to walk to the Front of the Podium.

"Vendy testaburger and Randy marsh." Said Clara. "You have both bean charged with aiding and abetting the Escape of Traitors and a Dangerous criminal of the Town, And therefore found guilty."

"What's going on here?" Asked Wendy. "What Traitors?"

"And why are all of you doing this?"Asked Randy.

"Hmm, I suppose Ve should fill you in." Said Clara. "Nichole daniels would you?"

Nichole stepped forward. "We have cast off the Autocracy that are our Parents and set to creating a society better than the one before."

"You call this better?" Exclaimed Wendy. "Look at this place, It's a Pigsty! And you! I thought you were… Not Crazy."

"Ha! Crazy?" Laughed Clara. "Oh Vendy, You flatter me, If I were Crazy I would have burnt it to the Ground."

"Hey listen here, Young lady." Said Randy. "I don't know what the hell you think-"

"No one asked you fool!" Snarled Jason.

"Let him speak." Said Clara.

"I don't know what you kids think this can accomplish." Said Randy. "But uh… Uh… Yeah I got nothing."

Wendy Deadpanned.

Clara let out a laugh.

"Ha Pathetic!"

"W-wait! My family." Said Randy Suddenly. "My Wife and Daughter, Where are they!?"

"Vhat vife and daughter?" Asked Clara. "Ve never found them."

"And my son?" Asked Randy, Pleadingly.

"He escaped vith the scum!" Said Clara in a seething voice.

"What scum? Cartman?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah him, Along with Heidi turner, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflowski and the Troll, Skankhunt42." Siad Nichole.

Randy and Wnedy looked at each other in surprise.

"Skankhunt42?" Asked Wnedy.

"Yes, The father of Kyle." Replied Jason.

"Gerald!?" Asked Randy in shock.

"Vhat? you didn't know?" Asked Clara. "And I thought you were his friend."

"Your Crazy!" Said Randy "Gerald Wouldn't- He couldn't…"

"Aww, Boo hoo." Mocked Clara. "You seem to stupid to know your own friends aren't you? Take them away!"

"But their Sentence." Said Jason.

"That can wait, Pen them in some cell and keep them there." Clara dismissed.

As the guards took them away, Randy cried out. "Gerald couldn't have done anything wrong! You kids are Crazy I tell you, Crazy!"

Any further protests from Randy went unheard, As he and Wendy were shoved into a new cell, In a newly built Cabin at the mall, Or at least what may have been the Mall before.

Wendy could hardly believe it. "All this time, It was the Father of my Best friend?"

"This can't be true." Said Randy. "It wouldn't be Gerald Right?"

Wendy shook her head in doubt. "Than who do you think it would be…"

Randy stared at her looked down. "Maybe… Richard Tweek?

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Well there's always been something shifty about him anyway."

Wendy couldn't argue there.

 **Meanwhile.**

Stan and the Group crept through the trees, The moonlit night shone down as they made their way to the edge of the woods, To a Tunnel down in the bank, They all slid down it and found themselves in front of a large tunnel, In the shadows they could make out a small figure of a child frame in the Darkness, Moonlight shone in the front of the Tunnel, Stan went in front first and peered into the Tunnel, The figure emerged from the tunnel and the moonlight revealed him.

"Well, I see you got my invitation."

"What?! You?" Asked Stan incredulously.

The figure was, (To Stans shock and disgust.) Gregory of Yardale, That blonde British prat that tried to get in Wendy's pants one time.

"Yes it I." Said Gregory. "Leader of La resistance, If you recall."

The other kids look at Gregory blankly.

"Uh… you?" Asked Cartman.

Gregory was taken aback. "W-wha… You don't… Remember? I laid out the plan, I helped rescue Terrance and Phillip, I went to Yardale where I had a 4.0 grade point average."

Everyone but Stan shook their heads.

"Not really ringing any bells." Said Kenny.

"Nope, None at all." Said Gerald.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" Gregory seethed. "I sang a whole musical number over this!"

"And tried to get in Wendy's pants." Stan snapped.

"Oh yeah." Said Cartman. "I thought he looked familiar."

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Gregory.

"What do you want?" Asked Stan.

"It's not what I want dear Stanley." Said Gregory. "It's what you have."

Gregory pulled out a Cigarette and Smoked it.

"We've seen your adventures lately." He said turning away from the Group. "Mostly the Actions of this… Clara, Be Prepared, Death to Adults, Rather Fucked up shit going on right now."

"Yeah and what do you know about it?" Asked Heidi.

"Quite a lot actually." Said Gregory. "My friends and I have been keeping tabs on the whole situation, And we've sean what you've been through."

"What Friends?" Asked Stan.

"Oh I think they might know you as you know them." Said Gregory, Shrugging. "You see, Like you they have noticed strange things going on since Garrisons Bombing of Canada, They feel the Growing tension, Canada has Targeted our Town and something else is going on, We believe Him to be the Source."

"What? Me?" Asked Gerald.

"Yes, You, And because of that we need you to come with us." Said Gregory.

"Why?" Asked Stan. "What exactly do you want with him?"

"If it's to kill him go ahead." Said Cartman Stepping to the side.

Gregory hummed. "No that won't do, You need him Alive as much as we do, If you ever want to see Kyle again."

"So you want to help us?" Asked Kenny.

"Precisely." Answered Gregory.

The Five kids Huddled together.

"You sure we can trust him?" Asked Heidi.

"I don't like it, But if it Helps get Kyle back I'm up for it." Said Stan.

"Yeah, I wanna get rid of this Asshole as soon as possible." Said Cartman, Pointing at Gerald.

"Me too." Said Kenny.

The kids turned to Gregory.

"Alright, We're agreed." Said Stan outstretching his hand. "You help us get Kyle back and we'll join up."

"Than we've got ourselves a deal." Said Gregory as he took Stan's hand and Shook it.

 **Wow, It has been awhile since I updated this Story, Sorry it Took as long, The new Season of South park distracted me, Along with alot of Other things and Stories, I will be continuing this I swear But I'm not sure what's next, Kyle's trial in the Canadian government, Or Randy and Wendy's escape, You decide in the Reviews.**

 **Peace out and Watch out for more of this and more Season 2 of Crossover legends.**


End file.
